The Guardian
by Rikudo no kami
Summary: When a child is given a destiny from Gods that only one other person possessed what will he do with the power that he gets? Will he kill everyone that's ever wronged him or will he use his power to protect the innocent people of the world from evil? Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the second coming of the Rikudo Sennin has to keep everyone safe, and he will put his life on the line for it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction. This here is my first story that I'm posting on a site. I've always wanted to see Naruto be overpowered after all of the hell that he was put through. I feel like its only right. I know my grammar and spelling may be wrong but can you please let me know in the reviews please. I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway here it is. The Guardian, Chapter 1**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 1 - Enter Uzumaki Naruto's hell**

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, or otherwise known as the hidden leaf village, the villagers were celebrating the 'defeat' of the bijuu called kyuubi.

There was one person however who was not enjoying the celebrations. This was the 'demon boy' or 'brat' as the villagers would call him but his true name was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes just like his father but his personality is just like his mother. He is 6 years old.

His parents were the Yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato and was known during the 3rd great shinobi was as 'Konoha no Kiroi Senko' while his mother was the best kenjutsu user in Konoha and the "last" surviving Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina. Sadly though his parents died on the day he was born due to a fox and an Uchiha claiming to be Madara.

He is now an orphan that is hated by Konoha because of a secret that he doesn't know about yet.

He was the container of the Kyuubi no youko. The fox was sealed into him after she had her yin chakra ripped out of her by Minato and then he proceeded to seal her yang into baby Naruto.

The seal that held her was so strong that she couldn't contact him yet until the day he first calls on her chakra which brings me to today.

Normally a child is all giddy and excited that it is their birthday and they will receive gifts but all young Naruto feels is fear and pain. Why? The villagers has decided to do their annual 'fox hunt' where a mob will chase Naruto around Konoha until they catch him or until the Sandaime Hokage steps in to stop them.

Currently the villagers are chasing Naruto around and he tries to stay in front but shinobi are also in the mob so they catch up pretty easily.

In hopes of losing his pursuers he turns down an alley way but he realises too late that it is a dead end. When he turns to run out again the mob was already there.

"Finally the demon has stopped. I thought we were going to lose him." Said one of the villagers.

"Please … I haven't done anything to you … what do you want?" Naruto asked the crowd. This has the opposite effect. The people start to scowl at him and get really pissed off.

"What did you do? You killed our family members and friends and we want our revenge. We can't let you just walk around here all proud while our loved ones are dead. Today we finish what the Yondaime started and we avenge our families!" this was followed by several war cries and objects being thrown at poor Naruto.

The shinobi in the group start to throw shuriken at him and also start to do hand-signs for jutsu. Naruto starts to get cuts and screams at the pain. The mob were pleased at the screams of the child and stop to torture him but what they see anger them even more.

The wounds were starting to heal at an astonishing rate that puts irou-shinobi to shame. As the cuts are made they instantly seal up again with no sign of a scar on his tanned skin.

While in his mindscape kyuubi was so angry. She could not believe what they were doing to this boy. What makes her angrier was the fact that they thought that he was her reincarnation. " **How far will these bastards go to harm the kit? They still call me a demon. I've never harmed a child in my whole life"** kyuubi kept her rant going until she felt something off. She decided to look and what she saw made her go into a frenzy.

Outside of his mindscape the shinobi finished their hand-signs and called out "katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" they all blew a fireball at the downed child which hit him. His skin started to burn and his screams were so high pitched that they thought he was a girl. His skin turned a burned black colour and the shinobi were very pleased.

After some time he couldn't even scream anymore and he just laid there. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even twitch before he felt immense pain.

Then the leader of the shinobi mob stepped forward attempting to end Naruto's "pitiful existence". But he and all the villagers were so shocked when they felt a killing intent so strong that they almost passed out just from the amount. But what scared the shinobi most was the fact that there was RED chakra coming out of Naruto.

 _ **MINDSCAPE**_

Kyuubi was so happy when she felt a presence in his mindscape that instead of leading him to her she just forced him there instantly.

All Naruto saw was a dark sewer with a gate that looked like a jail cell but everything inside was pitch black. What shocked him though was how high the bars went and the height of the ceiling. He instantly knew he wasn't alone when he sensed a dark but calming presence.

" **So Naruto, we finally meet huh."** An evil but slightly feminine voice rang throughout the mindscape.

"WOW where did that came from. Whose there!" was Naruto's attempt at a brave response.

" **Remain calm kit. I won't hurt you. As to where I am well look right in front of you."** Just then Naruto sees 2 MASSIVE red eyes open with a slitted pupil in all of them. Naruto who was now deadly scared started to back away.

" **Don't worry Naruto I just want to talk.** "Kyuubi tried to reassure him although his reaction was very funny to her.

"W-w-who a-are you a-and where a-am I"

" **You are in your mindscape kit and I…"** the figure started to get clear and Naruto saw a GIANT fox with nine tails and crimson-red fur standing in the cage. " **Am known as the Kyuubi no youko."**

Naruto was now confused because he heard the stories of how the Yondaime killed the bijuu and died with it.

" **Before you ask no, the Yondaime didn't kill me. No human can kill a bijuu since we would just reform after a few years of our 'death' because we are chakra beings. The only way your hokage had any chance of willing against me is to seal me inside of a living baby. You are my 3** **rd** **Container."**

This shocked Naruto dearly because he thought he was dead. "So does that mean that the others were right?" asked Naruto sadly

" **About what?"** Kyuubi asked genuinely confused.

"That I am a demon fox?"

" **DON'T YOU DARE BELIEVE A WORD THOSE BASTARDS SAY TO YOU"** Naruto was so shocked at the bijuus outburst that he fell backwards into the water on the floor. Kyuubi calmed herself down and talked in a quieter voice

" **sorry kit, I didn't mean to scare you like that. But the thing those people say about you makes me think who the real demons are on this planet. Just because I am sealed into you does not mean that you are me and I am you. Just us talking shows that we are separate. You are known as a jinchuuriki a 'power of human sacrifice' you are used to keep me and my brothers and sisters locked up and away from others so we don't do harm. My power and yours are separate but you can use both yours and mine."**

Kyuubi was about to continue when she sensed the people outside readying their attacks again and sighed.

" **We can talk later but right now we need to defend ourselves. I'll take over your body and hold them off until your hokage gets to us."**

 _ **Alley way**_

The villagers were about to attack the charred blond when he got up and looked them in the eye. They froze at the sight. Naruto's eyes turned to a dark red with a slip pupil and the red chakra started to circle him. All of his burns started to heal and disappeared as if they were never there. The chakra also turned into a cloak with 2 tails swishing around him in an angry way.

The power that the child was releasing was unimaginable. Not even the hokage has this amount of power in his chakra yet here was a child of just 6 years old that was overpowering them. What happened next shocked everyone present. The child screamed in pain and grabbed his head. There was a sharp burning pain in both of his eyes and the pain was just as strong as when he got burned.

" **What … is this … what going on … AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** the kyuubified Naruto spoke in a demonic voice. What everyone saw was a dead shock. His left eye starts to turn a pale lavender colour and his right eye turned a violet colour that spread over his whole eye with no pupil and formed a ripple pattern with black rings and 3 tomeos over the first 2 rings. The tomeos in his right eye started to fuse as well and turned into a pattern that looked like a spider web that goes to the middle that held a circle black pupil.

The crowd was so shocked that the demon just awakened not one but **3 BLOODLINES**. The shinobi started to wave more hand-signs for a high powered katon jutsu.

"This is what you get for taking my clans doujutsu you bastard!" was the shout of an angered Uchiha for seeing his doujutsu in the demon. The shinobi completed the signs and shouted …

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

When Naruto saw the massive wave of fire his right eye starts to bleed heavily and the eye strained but what happened next surprised everyone even kyuubi. A massive semi-transparent black dome appeared around the child's body before the flames reached him.

A huge explosion occurred that blinded everyone except the few Uchiha that had their sharingan active. When the flames died down all the shinobi were wide eyed by what they saw.

Naruto was just standing there in the middle of the disaster zone with the shield still on. He looked like he wasn't even responding to the attack anymore. His eyes had a faraway look before the pupils took on a slitted appearance.

" **I don't know how the kit is doing this but at least now I can use this to help."** Kyuubi spoke out to the crowd before his eyes strained again " **SUSANOO** **"**

A black aura appeared around him and a white skeletal body started to appear. It took a form of an upper body with arms and a demon-like head with yellow eyes appeared.

The Uchiha were shit scared by the sight of their banished leader's ultimate ninjutsu they started to run but the arm of Susano'o stops them from getting any further by blocking the exit off.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The Sandaime hokage was still having his most difficult battle ever. The enemy was every kages enemy. Paperwork. He had a whole pile to do before the end of the day but he had enough and was ready to cast his karyuu endan on the pile.

When he felt the power that he will never forget he paled. He will never forget the power of the Kyuubi, the power that took away his successor from this world. He tried to use his crystal ball to see but all he saw was red

He called for his most obedient ANBU that didn't think of Naruto as Kyuubi. He called Inu, Tora, Neko, and Karasu. These people were known as Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo, Uzuki Yugao and Uchiha Itachi.

"What are your order hokage-sama?" Was Inu's question.

"Don't tell me you 4 don't feel that pulse of chakra."

It was at that moment that Tenzo sensed kyuubi's youki in the air and exclaimed "Sir the kyuubi is trying to break out of his jinchuuriki!"

"That's why I need you to go to the source of that pulse and find out what's going on NOW!"

"Hai hokage-sama!" with that the 4 ANBU disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"I hope that Naruto is still in there, but what's causing this amount of the bijuu's power out of him?" the Sandaime was really confused but not even a minute after the ANBU left Neko returned and looked scared.

"Sir you have to see this" Neko told her leader. After that he went with her and what he saw made him turn pale.

 _ **Alley**_

The kyuubified Naruto was still killing the mob off when wood suddenly appeared out of the ground and wrapped around him which caused the youki to resend back to the seal.

The four ANBU and the hokage jumped in front of him and guarded him.

There was only one thing that the mob feared more than kyuubi and that was a pissed of Sarutobi Hiruzen. The killing intent that he was giving off made them piss their pants at its strength.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sarutobi asks

One arrogant Uchiha replied "we are finishing what the Yondaime started."

"You fools, he isn't the kyuubi. He is Uzumaki Naruto. They are their own person."

"The Sandaime is being controlled by the demon! Kill him!" the hidden root member spoke.

"ANBU kill all shinobi and take all civilians to Ibiki. He always likes having practice targets for Anko to use." The ANBU didn't waste any time and started attacking them.

Hiruzen turns to Naruto to see if he is okay now. He turns just in time to see Naruto's doujutsu deactivate and his eyes return to their celestial blue eyes. He was so shocked when he saw the doujutsus that he thought he was crazy but the residual chakra was proof of the power.

Naruto was starting to feel dizzy and fell forward to his face only to be caught by his ji-san.

"Hey Naruto are you ok?" Sandaime asked truly worried for the boy.

"Yeah … just give me a sec." Naruto was panting heavily and looked exhausted but forced himself to remain conscious.

"Ok let's go to my office so we can talk." saying nothing more he shushined both of them to the hokage tower.

 _ **Hokage tower**_

The Sandaime and Naruto appeared in the hokage's office where Naruto went to the sofa in the corner while he went to his desk. He spoke into the intercom on his desk" I would like no distractions for the next few hours, please Yumi" said the old man to his secretary

"Understood hokage-sama " was her reply to the old leader.

He went to Naruto and sat right next to him. He didn't have time to react to Naruto's surprise hug who was crying his heart out now that he had time to think about his incident.

"Ji-san why do the villagers hate me so much? Just because kyuubi is in me it doesn't mean I am her. Why can't they see that I am not a demon?" Naruto asked him hoping that he knew the answer to his miserable life.

To say that Sarutobi was surprised was to say that Kakashi liked icha-icha only a little. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mind was moving a mile a minute. "How did he know about kyuubi? Did he meet it, and what did he mean about 'she' was a few of the man's thoughts. He needed to know how the boy knew about it.

"Naruto how do you know about Kyuubi?" his voice and face was dead serious. Naruto sensing the seriousness of the conversation moved away from Sarutobi and forced himself to stop crying.

"I met her while the people here hurting me. She seems nice and friendly." He responded

" **Thanks for the compliment kit"** was Kyuubi surprised input

"WHAT THE … where did that come from!" Naruto shouted out loud which scared the old man.

"Dear Kami Naruto you nearly scared me to death. I'm going to get a heart attack from your shouting. What's wrong?" the old man spoke to him.

" **Don't talk out loud kit. Just think what you want to say to me and I'll hear it."** Came the voice.

'Oh ok then who are you?' Naruto tried to listen to the voice

" **Don't tell me you forgot about me already."** Replied the voice in a mock hurt tone. Then it snapped to Naruto who the voice was.

'Kyuubi! It's you. How are you talking to me?' he spoke to his bijuu

" **Now that you used some of my power I can communicate with you mentally and we can share senses so I can help you if you need it.**

'Oh ok that explains it. Thanks for telling me kyuu-san." Kyuubi was shocked about this. No one has ever called her anything other than kyuubi. They were always too afraid of her but here comes this 6 year old boy who was her third container that isn't afraid of her at all.

' **What's going on? Why is it like this? This child is the only one to talk to me like we are the same. He really may be the one otou-san spoke of on his last day.'** The bijuu tried to make sense of it.

"NARUTO!"

"WHAT!?" he got a real fright when the Sandaime shouted like that.

"Finally I tried to call you. What are you thinking about?"

'Should I tell him kyuu-san' he spoke to his tenant

' **Why not. You should trust him Naruto. We're ganna need his help for what I have planned'** was her response.

'Ok thanks' "I was talking to kyuubi ji-san." This made the old man scarred about the implications.

"Naruto lift your shirt up please." The child lifted it up and the Sandaime saw it. The seal that holds the kyuubi.

The seal was the hakke fuuin. It was the best seal that can be used to contain a bijuu. It appeared to be intact to the Sandaime but he was no fuuinjutsu expert so he mentally noted that he needed to find Jiraiya for a check.

"How do you feel my boy?" the Sandaime really cared for the child. He is the Yondaime's child so he should look after him.

"I feel fine ji-san. At least now I know why I'm hated in the village."

"Don't let the village tell you that you are a demon. You and kyuubi are…" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Separate, I know ji-san kyuu-san has already told me about this."

"And do you believe him?"

"Ji-san kyuu-san is a girl and yes I do believe her." He answered with a smile. Not one of the fake and forced ones but a true and honest one that he only gave to his friends.

Sarutobi was so relieved that the child was still himself. He thought that knowing the truth will cause him to hate the village but it looks like he worried for nothing.

"Good but can you really trust her?" he asked the child.

"Of course ji-san, she helped me where everyone else didn't bother to even look at me. She really is a good fox. " Kyuubi was a little flattered at his words and trust in her and so she vowed to never break that trust ever.

' **Don't worry kit, I'll help you in any way I can to keep your trust.'** Was her silent thoughts.

"Okay if you trust her then I'll believe in you and place my trust in her as well ok Naruto?" the old man said to the child.

"Thanks ji-san."

' **Hey Naruto I need to talk to him can I take control of you please'** kyuubi spoke to him

'Sure kyuu-san hang on' "hey ji-san kyuu-san wants to talk to you ok" now the Sandaime was worried.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" he asked

"I'm not sure ji-san" after that his eyes turned a red colour with a slit pupil and elongated canines

" **Hello Sandaime-dono. We need to talk."** it wasn't the soft voice of child Naruto, it was the deep voice of a demon with a feminine sound in it.

"w-what about kyuubi-sama" was the genius reply of the Sandaime.

" **Now that the kit accessed my chakra he has to start training to handle it and in the other shinobi arts so he can get the lead he needs in life to protect him from akatsuki."**

The Sandaime was surprised for the countless time today and he expected to be shocked again a few more times during this conversation.

"You want to train Naruto in using your power? Why are you so keen in helping him?" he asked the demon.

" **Two reasons, first if he dies then so do I even though ill just reform after 3 years I still don't want to go through that pain at all. Secondly he is the only one who wants to help me and also cares about my well-being. He doesn't just think of me as a demon but as another entity. That is all we Bijuus want, to live in peace with other species like the Rikudo Sennin intended. Now I want your help in training him"**

"My help? How?" asked the hokage.

 **"I want you to supply us with a training ground and people who you know won't think of the kit as me to train him in your shinobi arts and that Mokuton user as well so the kit can train in my chakra. I also want the supplies for him and NEW CLOTHES! I WONT ALLOW MY CONTAINER TO WEAR THIS ORANGE MONSTROSITY!"** kyuubi said very loud in a demon voice to make a point.

"Hey! I like my orange clothes" Naruto said in his mindscape.

" **You can have some orange in your clothes but not completely orange okay. It would make it impossible to sneak around like you need to."** was the fox's reply.

"Alright kyuubi-sama I'll send you the ANBU that helped him today to train him." then something clicked in the old man's mind "I have to ask kyuubi-sama, does Naruto have a bloodline?"

 **"I guess you saw it right. yes he has 4 of them."** this caused the hokage's jaw to drop on the floor and stay there with wide eyes." how does he have more than one bloodline!"

 **"I honestly don't know nor do I know how he got them to mix at that moment though. He has the Uzumaki bloodline obviously but also has the Hyuuga's Byakugan and Uchiha's Sharingan and, I don't know how, he has the Rinnegan."** again the aged leader's mouth was on the floor. He couldn't believe that this child has the legendary doujutsu of the Rikudo Sennin. "Does that mean that he is the prophesy child that Minato spoke of?" he asked the bijuu.

 **"I don't know but he will be if I have anything to say about it. He has a pure heart and soul that otou-san spoke of and he wants to help the world so I'm ganna help where I can. Besides it will be fun after he trains a bit.** "Here the bijuu Naruto smirked and that made the Sandaime nervous.

 **"So can you do it Sandaime-dono, can you give us what we need?"** kyuubi asked the kage. "I can try but I can't take any formal part in his training or that will show favouritism.

 **"Good I'll also need some jutsus from you when we train but right now I need the** **kage bunshin no jutsu** **and its other variants. Don't worry he can take it, he has more chakra than you do." she added when she saw him about to protest to it.**

"How can he have more chakra than me?" he didn't believe it.

 **"that comes from his Uzumaki side which gives him massive reserves that rivals legends and kages, now normally that comes with terrible control but because of the Rinnegan he will have perfect control of his chakra which is where the clones come in. they will help him to focus on multiple things at a time."**

The third was hitting his head on the table when he heard that. For a person with monstrous reserves this is the best training method due to the ability to retain memories after the clones disperse. "Wow that is a brilliant idea for him but will he be able to handle the mental stress.

" **With me in him yes because I can sort through all the memories and then allow them into his mind. Do we have a deal?"** kyuubi asked with her hand out.

Sarutobi thought it over for a while and then nodded and took the hand "yes kyuubi-sama, I agree to this deal."

 **"Perfect now tell me about Naruto's teachers."** she asked him. Better to know now than later.

"Ok the first one is the leader he is Inu but his true name is Hatake Kakashi. He is also called the copy-cat shinobi. he can help Naruto in almost any subject but don't ask him to give him 'the talk' unless you want Naruto as a pervert." after that he heard a light growl come from the child and instantly made a note to hide his copy of the book from kyuubi.

"Then there is Tora he is known as Tenzo, he was an experiment that was conducted by my ex-student Orochimaru. This gave him a Mokuton mutation. He can't use it on par with Senju Hashirama but it is still quite strong."

"Neko's real name is Uzuki Yugao. She is the best kenjutsu leader since Kushina died. She is also the second in command for the ANBU. She is also quite good in Suiton ninjutsu."

"Last is Karasu. He is Uchiha Itachi." Here was another little growl from the child." Don't worry kyuubi-sama he is not as arrogant as his fellow clan members. He has mastered his sharingan at age 8 and can help Naruto with the advance stages. I also know another Uchiha that can help him named Uchiha Shisui. He unlocked the Mangekyo and can help Naruto to control the power of his eye." The aged leader finished the list.

" **Okay good but we will need a taijutsu and non-sharingan genjutsu. We have to have him as a good all-rounder."** Kyuubi spoke

"Are you sure that is good for him, he can't learn everything." Sandaime spoke back.

" **With the help of shadow clones and his sharingan he can learn anything. He needs to be able to counter anything that akatsuki may throw at him."** The tailed beast spoke In all honesty.

This again took the old man for a ride. He might just have the best shinobi in the making and with his clones and doujutsu he can learn everything that a shinobi can do on the field.

"Does this also apply to stuff like torture and interrogation, medical ninjutsu, and other stuff like that?" said the hokage, curiosity clearly on his face.

" **Yes he can do all of that though with the medical ninjutsu, it may have to wait until he has enough control over his chakra. I can already tell that he will learn anything fast."** The tailed beast responded.

Throughout this whole conversation, Naruto sat in his mind and listened to every word that was spoken. To him it sounded like his life was ganna become hell for him. Very troublesome.

"Aw man, now I'm sounding like shikamaru." He complained getting kyuubi to giggle a bit.

" **Don't worry I won't let you get lazy on my Naruto."** Kyuubi joked with him. To her the child was really becoming fun to play with.

"I won't do that kyuu-san."

" **Good, ill hurt you if you do."** Naruto shivered a little at the statement.

"Um… kyuubi-sama hello?"

" **Huh"**

Kyuubi snapped out of it and saw the hokage looking at her weird.

" **What?"**

"You zoned out, I thought Naruto was waking up now."

" **Oh no I was just talking to him quickly."** She replied.

"Ok, was there anything you needed kyuubi-sama?" the kage asked

" **Not at the moment but if there is ill come to you. I'm giving Naruto his body back now so see ya!"** the Sandaime sweat-dropped at the exit.

Naruto's eyes started to return to their light blue colour and the pupil went rounded again.

"Whoa my head is spinning." He said weakly

"Are you ok Naruto?" asked the old man.

"Ya just need to relax a bit." He replied

"Ok so I guess you heard all that we spoke about?"

"Ya it sounds like I have a busy life ahead of me right?"

The third saw the hidden excitement in the child's eyes. He knew about his dream of becoming hokage and this was his first step towards that very dream.

"Yes but I want you to work very hard ok Naruto. No messing around. This is your first step to becoming hokage so become strong. Now go home and get some sleep ok?" he spoke

Naruto's head dropped here." I can't ji-san. They wreaked it again." He said softly.

He felt a spike and looked at the old man. He was really pissed off at what he heard.

"Ok I have an idea. How about you move to a place in the shinobi section of Konoha? It might not be big but it will be enough for you." He raised a hand and an ANBU dropped from no-where

"Get Naruto an apartment and put some security seals up there." He commanded.

"Hai hokage-sama" he disappeared with a shushin.

Ten minutes later the ANBU returned." It's done hokage-sama. I can take him there now."

"Who are his neighbours?" asked the old leader.

"Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai." The ANBU replied

"Good, with them there no one will try to get into his apartment now. Yes please take him." he turns to Naruto, "go with the ANBU Naruto, he will show you to your new apartment." He told the boy.

"Ok ji-san bye" he went to the ANBU and he shushined them both to the apartment.

 _ **Konoha shinobi section**_

 _ **Naruto's new apartment**_

The two appeared in the living room of the apartment. There was only 4 rooms, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Just enough space for him.

"Ok Naruto, do you see this here" the ANBU pointed to a seal on his door inside the apartment. "This is the security seal. It will prevent people from getting into your apartment, and if they do we will know instantly. Good night Naruto." The anbu disappeared again.

Naruto went straight to the bedroom and fell on the bed. It was really comfy and soft. He was dead tired.

'Night kyuu-san' he said to his tenant.

' **night kit'** came the soft feminine voice in his mind.

With that he was out and fast asleep.

End of chapter

 **Well? How was it? Is it workable? i have several chapters already for upload so tell me if my story has any potential. All of my chapters are over 5k words. Also if anyone is interested in becoming a beta for my story please let me know. I don't have one yet.**

 **Well then, See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I wasn't planning on releasing a new chapter this soon but here it is. I dont think I said it yet but this is ganna be a mass harem Naruto fic because I think Naruto deserves all the love after all of the hell he went through. I will also be making up a lot of techniques and people to even out the op of Naruto. I think I spoke enough.**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 2 - Meeting the senseis and beginning of training.**

As the sun rose it fell on the face of naruto. It woke him up. He groaned and turned in the comfy bed. Then his eyes snapped open. This wasn't his bed. Where was he?

Then his mind woke up and he remembered yesterday. How the mob attacked him. How he met kyuubi and how he was ganna be trained as a shinobi. He had to be sure that it wasn't a dream.

'Hey kyuu-san are you there?' he asked softly.

' **Yes I am kit, what do you want? I'm sleeping."** the tired voice came back.

'Oh … just checking that yesterday wasn't a dream' he replied

' **No it was all real kit.'** The fox had an amused tone.

Naruto got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. While in the shower his thoughts drifted to what he will be doing for the next few years or so he thought. They didn't set a date for his training to stop so he didn't know.

'Hey kyuu-san how long am I ganna be training for?'

' **I don't know kit. It may take a long time for you to be prepared for the level your opponents are at. But I won't stop until you are there.'** She said

'Oh ok but when do we start?'

' **Um …'** here she forgot they didn't set a date for their training so she felt a little sheepish. **'We didn't ask?'** it was more of a statement than a question.

'Ok.' Then he heard a knock on the door and opened it showing a boar masked anbu.

"The hokage wants to talk to you asap." The anbu told the child

"Ok ill come there now." He closed the door and got dressed in a black shirt with a spiral on the back and black cargo pants.

He walked to the hokage tower trying to ignore all the glares that he got from the villagers.

He arrived at the tower and went to the secretary" morning, ji-san said he wanted to see me?" he told the woman.

She looked at him and gave a light smile "sure Naruto-kun go in. He's waiting for you." She held no hatred for the child. She can tell the difference between a container and the contained.

"Thanks Obaa-san." He left and knocked on the door.

He heard a soft "come in" from the old leader and entered the office.

"Morning ji-san!" he greeted his grandfather figure

"Morning naruto-kun. What can i do for you?" he asked the enthusiastic child.

He looked a little sheepish and said "um ... when can i start my training ji-san? We forgot about that."

The old man face-palmed himself for also forgetting about that little detail and called for Inu.

"Hai hokage-sama?" the silver head asked

"Get Karasu, Neko and Tora and come back here please." the old man commanded.

The ANBU disappeared after the command was given to find his fellow ANBU members.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun but I think you can start today. I'm ganna come with to see what you do ok."

"Sure ji-san."

the four ANBU appear in the office." i got who you requested sir"

"Good, i have a long term s-rank mission for you four. I need you to train Naruto-kun here on the order of kyuubi-sama. I need you to get him as strong as possible."

All four members were shocked by this but their masks hid it well.

"Why are you sending all of us hokage-sama? I'm sure only one of us will be enough to train him." asked Neko.

"He has about 8 s-rank ninja after him for what he contains and also i want to protect him from Danzo." he told the masked ninja.

They all knew how much the old war-hawk wanted to make the child into a weapon for Konoha. It would have killed all of his emotions and turned him into a mindless killing machine.

"Also he needs to learn how to control all **four of his bloodlines** " all the ANBU including the ones that's hidden had their jaws on the floor.

"How is that possible hokage-sama? How can someone have more than one bloodline without it clashing with each other?" asked Tora.

I'm not sure Tenzo but he has the Uzumaki longevity of life and also their regeneration, Hyuugas Byakugan, Uchiha's Sharingan and also the legendary Rinnegan. But there's more." the professor spoke

The ANBU present couldn't believe it and they didn't know what to make of the 'but' that their leader used.

"What is better than that hokage-sama?"

"He had all three doujutsus activated at the same time and worked as one." a few of the ANBU just looked like they fainted.

"Ok hokage-sama we will train him well but are there restrictions we should know about." asked Karasu

"No Itachi there isn't and if need be you can bring others to help with the training. I also want you to ask him for assistance in the mangekyo sharingan that I saw in Naruto-kun's eyes." Itachi was even more shocked that a 6 year old awakened the mangekyo sharingan.

"I'll ask him hokage-sama." the masked Uchiha spoke.

"Good now you can take off your masks you will be with him for a long time and he already knows all your names so don't worry about that."

At once all of the masked ninja took their masks off to show their face.

Kakashi had a face mask on that blocked his face out but showed that his left eye was black and his right eye was closed. He had gravity defying silver hair.

Yugao was very beautiful. She had purple hair that went down her back and also black eyes. She also had red plump lips that for some reason pulled Naruto's eyes towards it.

Tenzo had brown hair and black eyes but had a weird face mask on.

Itachi looked like an average Uchiha with his black hair but it was in a ponytail down his back and his sharingan was activated. His eyes were red with 3 tomeos in each eye.

After that the hokage got up and put his hat on that had 'hi' on the top. "Come on let's start his training."

With that he led the 5 others out his office towards the training ground

 _ **Training ground 7**_

They arrived at the training ground that was very familiar to the copy Nin.

"This is where you will train everyday Naruto-kun. It is a good all round training ground for you to use." the old man told the excited blond. He was jumping up and down in excitement because he was ganna be strong.

"Does he know how to access his chakra hokage-sama?" asked Yugao.

"I don't know. Do you Naruto-kun?" he asked

"What's chakra?" he asked and tilted his head to the side.

"I guess not. chakra is the energy that every shinobi has and uses to do everything we do like walk on water and do jutsu like this." here the copy nin does a few hand-signs and shouted "katon : goukakyuu no jutsu" and blows out a massive fireball double the size of Naruto.

Naruto was shocked at what he saw. This was what the mob used on him yesterday and this man could do it.

"Ok i want you to sit down cross legged and close your eyes." the masked man said.

Naruto listened and sat down. "Good now i want you to feel inside of you for something that flows through your body. Do you feel it?" he said

Naruto nodded his head when he felt it. "Good now try to pull it out ok."

He did that and the chakra busted out of the child's body in a sphere pattern.

All present were shocked by the amount of chakra given off by the child. It was easily about Jonin level in capacity. This normally meant that his control will suck but the chakra he was calling out felt like he had complete control over it. Like a storm that he can control.

"Ok Naruto that's enough stop it." the boy stopped drawing out his chakra and got up but a little wobbly

"Wow that was awesome." he said to the crowd.

"Well done Naruto-kun you really have a lot of chakra in you. It will make the beginning a little easier for you." The kage spoke to the child. He pulled out a page and gave it to Naruto.

"Here push some chakra to this page Naruto-kun."

"Why ji-san? This made the ANBU chuckle at the child's words.

"This is chakra paper; it will tell us what your elemental affinity is."

"How?"

"The paper will have a change for a different element. If you have fire the paper will catch alight. If it's lightning it will crumble into a ball, if its wind it will get cut in half, if its earth it will turn to dust and if its water it will become damp. If you would Kakashi." he gave one page to Kakashi

Kakashi took it and channelled some chakra to it and it crumbled into a ball, then it caught alight and burned.

"See i have two affinities like most Jonin have. Lightning is my main affinity and i also have a minor affinity to fire. Now come on let's see what you have." Kakashi told the child.

Naruto looked at the page in his hand and then channelled some chakra into it and the result was amazing.

The page flew out of his hand and then broke into 5 pieces. One piece caught alight and burned a blue flame to ash. Another was cut up into a million pieces. Another crumbled into a ball so small you could hardly see it. Then one turned into dust so quickly that it happened in an instant. And the last one turned so wet that it fell apart with water.

The kage and ANBU were shocked beyond belief. This child has all the elements and by the look of it they were all major affinities.

'I haven't seen anyone with a stronger water affinity than Tobi-sensei, he might be able to pull water out of the air as well.' was Sarutobi's thoughts.

'How does he have an affinity to all the elements' was all the ANBU's thoughts.

"Wow ... what does that mean?" asked the child.

"i-it means you can use all the elements Naruto." stuttered Kakashi.

"Does that mean i can also use wood like Tenzo can?" asked the child.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. You might be able to but it shouldn't be possible because they are bloodlines." the Sandaime said.

"Ok can i try at least?" the enthusiastic child asked

"Sure tense can help you with that one." the hokage said

After this they spoke to each other trying to make a schedule for the child to follow. This was their plan.

6:00 - 8:00 - morning warm ups and stretchers.

8:00 - 10:00 - chakra exercises.

10:00 - 12:00 - taijutsu training.

12:00 - 13:00 - lunch.

13:00 - 15:00 - genjutsu training.

15:00 - 17:00 - kenjutsu training.

17:00 - 18:00 - dinner.

18:00 - 20:00 - doujutsu training.

20:00 - 22:00 - anything else that needed to be trained in for example interrogation, seals, academics etc.

This schedule was to be repeated every day except when the ANBU members have a mission.

During this Naruto was thinking about how he had all the elements and decided to ask someone that must know.

'Hey kyuu-chan how do I have all the elements' he thought to his tenant

She blushed at his error and also decided to change his name.

 **'It's because of my presence and your Rinnegan Naruto-kun. It allows you to control all the elements and all are strong. And before you ask yes you will be able to use all the sub-elements.** ' was her reply.

What is the sub-elements.' he asked.

 **'It is wood, ice, scorch, blaze, crystal, magnet, dust, lava, boil, storm, and metal. They are all strong elements but are normally only allowed to be used by those with elemental bloodlines. But you will be able to thanks to the Rinnegan and by me being in you.'** the tailed beast spoke to her container.

'Ok thanks kyuu-chan.'

"Hey guys kyuu-chan said I will be able to use the sub-elements because I have the Rinnegan and because of her." the child spoke to the group.

The ANBU were shocked that he knew about his container and also that he called the demon 'kyuu-chan'

"Naruto-kun is kyuubi female? "Asked Yugao.

"Yes she is. Why?" he asked her.

"no, no just wanted to make sure." she said straight faced but in her head a chibi her was dancing around saying' the strongest being is female, take that you sexist bastards.'

"Well we can check that out later but i want you to do me a favour and channel a little chakra to your eyes and say sharingan. Make this hand-sigh for now to help you channel your chakra." Itachi told Naruto and showed him the tora hand-sign.

"Ok Itachi-san." he made the sign and tried to do what the Uchiha said next thing he knew he felt the world slow down and his perspective, then he said "sharingan"

All present were shocked by the sight of a fully matured sharingan that showed much power in him

"Can you push more chakra to your eyes Naruto?" Itachi wanted to see if he truly had the mangekyo unlocked.

"I'll try Itachi-san" he tried to push more and felt a little pinch at the back of his eyes.

To the ANBU the tomeos of his sharingan span and merged together and then took the pattern that looked like a spider's web and went to the middle which had a circle black pupil. It looked like it was very strong but its abilities were unknown.

Itachi looked at the eyes he had yet to unlock yet here was a child that had advanced more than him with his clan's doujutsu.

"Do you also have the sharingan Itachi-san." the child asked.

Itachi activated his sharingan and spoke "yam and so does Kakashi-san."

"He does? But i thought he's name is Hatake not Uchiha?" the child asked.

"I'm not but my old teammate was an Uchiha and before he died he gave his sharingan to me." Kakashi spoke before he lifted his headband up to show off his fully matured sharingan.

Naruto looked at two other sharingan users that can teach him how to use his bloodline.

"Naruto can we test your other 2 doujutsu's." the old man asked.

"Ok ji-san ... how?"

"Stop the chakra in your eyes and then after that channel again to your eyes but this time just think 'Byakugan'"

Naruto tried to stop the flow and his eyes span before it returned to the 3 tomeo sharingan and then turn to the blue colour.

After that he pushed chakra to his eyes again and said in his mind 'Byakugan'

This is where his vision got weird. He saw everything in black and white and he saw behind him as well. He also saw far away from him and also saw blue dots on the 5 people with him. He also saw a pathway around their bodies.

To the people his eyes lost all colour and then turned a lavender colour with no pupil while his veins around his eyes bulged out.

"Whoa what are all the blue things around you?" he asked all the present people.

"It's all of our chakra. Chakra is normally blue for us humans and the dots you properly see is our tenketsus or chakra points. If you block those off then you can stop them from being able to use chakra for a day." the kage spoke

"Wow that's cool. But how will I train in this eyes. Do any of you have them?"

"No, but I'll ask the Hyuugas clan head, Hyuugas Hiashi, if he can train you in it. But if he does then you must respect him. He is a clan head that will teach you his clan's techniques, ok Naruto." the kage said authoriticly

"Hai ji-san. I will." the blond child spoke kindly.

"Ok now stop your chakra again and then do it again but now say 'Rinnegan' in your head." Sandaime said.

"Ok ji-san" he stopped the chakra again and his eyes once again returned to normal before he started the process again. Pushing chakra again into her eyes she thought 'Rinnegan'

His eyes gained a ripple pattern that covered the whole eye and was a purple colour and had 5 black rings in them.

He saw a little chakra but not as well as the Byakugan could and the perceptive ability became clearer as well.

"Did anything happen ji-san?" the blond asked.

"Yes here look" he passed a mirror to Naruto.

Naruto looked at his eyes and were shocked that this was the legendary doujutsu that was wielded by the Rikudo Sennin.

"Wow it looks awesome. This is amazing that i have these eyes." the child spoke

"Yes it is Naruto-kun now the only person i know has any knowledge of the Rinnegan is my student Jiraiya. I'm ganna try to get him to come back to Konoha to train you in it." The old man said.

"Ok now stop the chakra Naruto-kun." he stopped the flow and his eyes returned to normal again.

"Good now I want you to do this hand-sign and push as much chakra into the jutsu and say kage bunshin no jutsu ok." Then he showed a cross hand-sign

"Ok ji-san" he did the hand-sign and pushed as much chakra as he can and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" the whole training ground was covered in smoke and when it cleared everyone presents jaw except Naruto's were on the ground.

He had created about 500 clones and he was only 6 years old but he looked like he was ready to fall over and he was before Yugao ran to him and stopped his fall.

When he looked up he was also shocked by the amount.

"Did I make this much clones?" he asked

"Yes you did Naruto-kun." came the female ANBU response.

"Now how is this supposed to help me train ji-san?" he asked again

"One of Naruto's clones go with mine" he made one clone and sent them further into the training ground.

After 2 minutes he was cheering for no reason.

"Why are you cheering Naruto-kun" asked Yugao

"I beat ji-san in rock-paper-scissors so i get free ramen! He said excitedly.

"But how do you know that if it was our clones that did that and not us?" asked the old man.

Naruto froze and stayed like that for a bit. then he spoke out loud" i learn whatever my clones learn" he said softly

the old man smiled "got it right Naruto-kun but this only works with mental learning like jutsu, chakra control, muscle memory and so on, not strength and speed training, that you must still do on your own because it comes with your body not mind ok."

"Yes ji-san." the child spoke softly

He truthfully was a little confused because he was only 6 years old and what they said was not 6 year old vocabulary. He didn't know what to make of them.

"You don't know what we mean do you?" Tenzo asked the child.

"Um ... no, not really sorry." the child looked sheepish.

All present were chuckling that they forgot he was a child and not an adult.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we will help you with that." said Yugao lightly.

"Thanks Yugao-chan!' the child said excitedly. She had a light blush on her face when he said that. She hid it from the others but kyuubi saw and smirked in Naruto's mindscape.

"So let's begin, Naruto please take off your shirt please." Kakashi spoke.

"Sure but why Kakashi-san?" the child asked

I'm ganna put some seals on you to help make your body stronger and faster. They are called weight and resistance seals." the copy Nin spoke." I'm also ganna need you to take your pants off as well"

"Ok Kakashi-san" the child spoke softly

All present were shocked by what they saw. Naruto was really malnourished that they can actually count all of his ribs and his stomach was really slim. All present were angry at what they saw.

Yugao tried to hug the child but he stiffened and froze. She stopped and spoke to him "I won't hurt you Naruto-kun."

He eventually relaxed and allowed her to embrace him. He tried to hug her back.

The old man was actually smiling at the sight that there was someone that cared for the child. He only hoped that they stayed like that and they treat him like a family.

"Ok Naruto I'll have to place the seals at a later time. We need to get your body into a better condition. We need to go and get you better food. Come on, let's go." Kakashi spoke and led the group towards the market district.

When the group arrived everyone glared at the small child until they felt a heavy Ki from the other 5 people, one of them was the hokage. All of the civilians were shitting their pants when they saw the glare from the old leader.

Kakashi and Tenzo went around and got most of the produce that he needed. They also got some household items he will need if he wants to cook his own food. After that they paid for the items and went to the shinobi store that was owned by Higarashi Tomeo.

"Hey Tomeo-san I need some help." the kage told the man.

"Greetings hokage-sama how can I help you?" he asked the kage.

"I need a training kit for this boy here. 100 kunai, 200 shuriken, beginner seal supplies, beginner medical supplies, poison kit and antidote kit. Also "I want some new clothes for him. Go pick up your clothes Naruto." the kage spoke" Yugao go with him to make sure that he chooses correctly."

"Ok hokage-sama come on Naruto-kun, let's get you some shinobi clothes." after that the 2 people disappeared for a bit.

After 5 minutes they return and Naruto was dressed in his version of ANBU armour.

He had a black short sleeve top on with a black chest armour on that has straps on both sides and also guards on his arms with fingerless gloves and metal plates on the top. His pants were long and also black and shoes were traditional shinobi sandals that were black.

What surprised the other people were the sword and knife he had with him.

The sword was a traditional Japanese Katana the length of about 60 cm and the guard had a star shape with 4 holes at the edges. The handle has a dragon on it and all the people there can feel a power from the blade. The sheath was black as well and the blade was also black.

The knife was a Tanto that was about 20 cm in length and they all saw seals on the handle. The sheath was also black but the blade was a light white also had the dragon emblem on it.

"Naruto-kun where did you find that?" asked the aged leader.

"Over there." he pointed towards the section where all the powerful weapons or summons and sentient weapons were.

"Naruto why did you take those weapons?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know, i felt a pull to them and when i picked it up it felt like a part of Me." he spoke.

Tomeo was shocked by this. 'Aren't those the dragon weapons that only summoners can pick up? I thought that no one can use It.' he thought.

The hokage was also shocked by this. He knew what it was as well and he had a different thought. 'Maybe he has an affinity to the dragon clan. Maybe he can summon them later on.'

All the ANBU were confused so they just stayed quiet. They didn't know that the weapons were from a summon clan much less the dragon clan.

"Ok come on guys lets go we've got one more stop left before we are done for the day." Spoke the old man

Tomeo returned with everything that the kage asked for and was about to ring it all up but asked" hey hokage-sama who is this all for?"

"It is for Naruto-kun. He will be able to learn anything we teach him. He has a photographic memory and perfect control even though he has reserves that are 10 times bigger than mine." The kage told the owner whose jaw was on the floor.

"You can't be serious hokage-sama I mean he is a child." The man spoke

"When we taught him the kage bunshin no jutsu he made about 500 clones alone." Again his jaw was on the floor. "He also has an affinity to all elements and properly also sub-elements as well. We just need to train him. That's why the next trip is to the library for jutsu and elemental training."

Again the owner couldn't even speak when he heard that. The problem was that only Jonin or ninjutsu users have more than one element they affiliated to. The fact that a child has 5 elements and possibly bloodline elements like the Shodaime's Mokuton was very shocking to the man.

"If he wants to he can come to me if he wants to learn blacksmithing and metal forging or even come to me if he wants to get any weapon training. I'm sure TenTen wouldn't mind having a new friend" said the muscled man.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for your offer." The kage was surprised by the offer.

The muscle man knew that the hokage was surprised and said "I know that these 4 ANBU are teaching him and I also want to help the future guardian of Konoha.

"What do you think about it Naruto-kun." The kage turned to the child.

"I don't mind this ji-san. I don't see any hate in his eyes for my tenant and I can use all the help I can get from the akat-something. He also said something about someone named TenTen. Maybe I can make a new friend." He said excited.

"TenTen is my daughter and she's your age Naruto and she's very good at weapons. She is also very friendly and similar to you in personality. She's also in the shinobi academy." Tomeo said to the child.

"Thanks Tomeo-san." the child said.

"No problem at all Naruto-san." Tomeo replied

After that they sealed all the stuff he bought into some storage scrolls and left for the library.

When they arrived they went straight to the shinobi section and then they bought a book on manipulation for each element. Naruto looked through the one for wind nature manipulation and instantly thought 'this is ganna be very difficult, I don't even understand most of it and how can I cut a waterfall in half.'

"Don't forget Naruto-kun we will be there to help you." Yugao said in a reassuring tone as if sensing his thoughts.

"Thanks Yugao-chan." The child said in a happy tone when he looked at her. This got her to blush and had to look away. She couldn't understand why. 'Why am I feeling like this for a boy that's 6 years old and I'm still with Hayate-kun.' This of course was noticed by the old leader and smiled at his thoughts. 'Well Naruto-kun, it looks like you can draw a girls love even at your age and while she's with someone. Maybe you can even revive your clan but that's for a later time.'

His inner pervert was thinking about when they go to the bedroom with more than one partner.

What he didn't know was that the child's tenant was thinking the same thing but in a different way.

' **What does this women think she's trying to do with my Naruto-kun, if anyone is ganna have him it's me!'** she said before she heard what she said. **'Wait, when did he become mine and why do I want him?'** this also caused her to blush deeply.

They also bought books on chakra, control, and some jutsu as well as books on irou ninjutsu and poisoning and herbs. There was also a book that Kakashi thought he would like. "Chakra sensory? What's that Kakashi-san?" the child asked.

"It's an ability that only some people can learn. It allows a shinobi to tell when a person is nearby and is also used to track a person if you are following someone. It's very useful and if your ability in it is strong enough then you can even identify people by their chakra signature" the masked shinobi said.

"Cool but don't I have enough to learn already?" Asked the boy

"Naruto-kun with your Sharingan and clones you have a photographic memory and will never forget anything." The kage spoke.

"Oh ok thanks ji-san." The child spoke.

After that they went to the genjutsu section and pulled some info on it. They also got some training exercises in genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu for him to do in his own time.

They also went into the civilian section and picked up books on the laws of all the villagers and also got some books on politics. He also got some books on things that were needed at the academy.

Naruto was really shocked by the amount of books he had to read.

Yugao and kyuubi both were just giggling at his face. It was really funny on a 6 year olds face.

Naruto ended his day and went home. When he got home he just went to his bed and instantly fell asleep.

End of chapter

 **So, how was it. Please leave a review to help me improve. I think I have a lot of work still before I make any good fic but I will try. Also if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks and see you all next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've finally completed changing this one and now I'm posting it so let me know how it was. Well without further or do, enjoy**

The Guardian

Chapter 3 - The council and konoha attacks?

Timeskip: 2 years later. Naruto age 8

We find Naruto meditating near a waterfall at training ground 7 while his senseis were watching him. He had improved drastically that you can actually say he was an experienced Chunin shinobi.

His taijutsu skills were around mid to high Chunin level with his seals active and without them he was around low Jonin. He has also started to learn about the inner gates and how to open them. All bookwork though. The kage forbidden his teacher, Maito Gai, from teaching it to him until he can recite the info and his body developed enough to handle the power of the inner gates.

His genjutsu hadn't gone past sharingan genjutsu and high ranked ones like the Nidaime's kokuangyou no jutsu, which completely darkens the world around the person its casted on which makes it impossible to see even to doujutsu users, because of him not having high enough control to start them yet. But he could at least dispel all genjutsu that was thrown at him.

His ninjutsu was another story. He has only mastered 2 of his affinities, fire and wind, completely and has started with lightning. He knew at least 5 jutsu for each element though and tried to learn some wood jutsu from Tenzo but he couldn't until he has mastered the elements needed for the sub-element.

His kenjutsu was coming along well and he was mid Chunin with his sword. He still didn't learn about his special weapons but the kage thought that it could wait until he was older. He also tried to learn boujutsu and got to high-Genin level in that thanks to the kage.

He also improved with kunai and shuriken that he could throw a weapon and hit a bull's eye on a moving target 95% of the time which was very good for someone his age.

He didn't start learning medical ninjutsu yet but had studied herbs and medicines along with poisons and antidotes. He also went through books on all known conditions; he can diagnose someone by just a list of symptoms now and how to cure you.

His fuuinjutsu was shocking. He already got to the expert level of seals and had a wider knowledge of seals than the Sandaime himself. The Sandaime wasn't a seal master but he was still good at seals so this was a major shock to the old man when he found this out.

His chakra capacity had increased because of all the shadow clones and ninjutsu training he got. He could make about 1000 shadow clones now before he became slightly winded. Then he still had enough chakra to fight a Chunin on even ground.

His chakra control was about mid to high-Chunin now. He knew the leaf sticking exercise, tree walking, a more advanced version of the leaf sticking where he has to hover it 2 feet in front of him and rotate it, and water walking

He started to learn the kunai balancing when he makes a kunai float on his fingertip and then makes it spin in any direction.

His doujutsu skills was great. It was like he was born with them on the whole time. He has basically mastered his Byakugan to another level. Even when Hiashi comes to train him, he found out that Naruto's Byakugan was better than his. Naruto's range was further without training and can see the tenketsus clearer.

His sharingan was also already at its 3rd level of mastery. It allows him to copy all ninjutsu and taijutsu and, when he can use it, genjutsu. His mangekyo was also stronger if not stronger than Madara's eternal. So far he has used a partial Susano'o and even been able to use Shisui's kotoamatsukami jutsu that can control people but he still can't use it more than twice a year until he has control over his body.

His Rinnegan hadn't advance at all. He didn't have anyone to train him with it. He didn't have much chance because of his hectic training program.

The thing that confused a lot of the medics at the hospitals was his body and blood. His blood had genetic details from the Hyuugas clan, Uchiha clan, Senju clan, Uzumaki clan and an unknown clan.

His body was developing way to fast compared to other adults, not to mention kids and his body's regeneration rate was astronomical. With the speed that his body heals it's possible that anything short of cutting his head off won't be fatal to the child. He could possibly even regenerate lost limbs if he loses one.

He got the Academies' taijutsu style down and started learning the clan's taijutsu style. The Uchiha's interceptor style, the Hyuuga's gentle fist, the Senju's nature fist from a scroll and Uzumaki's flowing fist. Kyuubi is also teaching him the fox fist which relies on using her chakra and claws.

He also learned Konoha's kenjutsu style and started to learn the Uzumaki's kenjutsu style from scrolls. He also learned that he could use golden chakra chains that can suppress demons chakra and absorb normal chakra.

His academic studies have been completed. All 5 years of academics that others needed the full 5 years was done in one year by Naruto.

So now he was mid Chunin in skills anone. This was amazing considering his age but he had even more power when he and kyuubi worked together.

He could use up to 5 tails of the demonic chakra in level one cloak while staying in control. It was tough for him since all that chakra was trying to make him go into a rage. His Senju blood was helping to suppress the blood lust and rage.

She has also started helping in his training by pulling him into his mindscape when he slept and trained him there on anything he needed help on. It was mostly on fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu. She also helped him with some knowledge of other hidden villagers and countries.

She taught him several seals that were lost in time. It helped in his studies so he can get to expert level. She also told him about every poison and how to cure them all using her chakra and his own Senju chakra. It also allowed him to get more control over her chakra without the malicious intent.

Their relationship had also improved and now were acting like a sibling but kyuubi still had very strong feelings for him since he was the first human to talk to her like she was a person and not like a demon.

His relationships with his teachers were also getting much better.

Kakashi has become a real brother-figure for Naruto. He didn't tell the child his parent's names but he told him stories about them. He also taught him his 2 personal jutsu Chidori and Raikiri. It took a while but he could use them better than him and also he made some branch versions like Chidori senbon which makes lightning senbon to hit pressure points and Chidori nagashi which releases a charge out of his body and acts as a defense for anyone that's touching his body.

Tenzo was really a good guardian for him. He would not pull any punches during training but outside of training he is a little overprotective of him and when they train in controlling kyuubi's chakra he really worries about him.

Itachi acted like he was a cold person but was really a good-natured person. He brought his sister with him to training so Naruto can meet her. Her name was Uchiha Satsuki and she was amazed by Naruto's abilities. she herself had just started training to be a shinobi and this child was only 2 years older than her but much stronger than her. He was stronger than her brother when he was that age. She did develop a little fan girlish liking to Naruto. Itachi noticed this and thought that she would like Naruto when she becomes older.

Yugao took a liking to Naruto. She was always worried that he was being overworked. Her little crush on him developed into a full blown love thing. She really did love the child even though he was younger than her. She taught him everything she can about her kenjutsu style and is still trying to teach him the Uzumaki kenjutsu style and strength and speed training.

There were other trainers that came to help in his training.

Might Gai taught him taijutsu and trying to teach him the other styles even though he doesn't know them but he is known as Konoha's taijutsu expert, so he tried to by watching him going through his styles. He also taught him about the inner gates but nothing outside of books yet.

Yuri Kurenai came to Naruto's training when its genjutsu time and she tries to train him in the art but only got the high level genjutsu down. She acts like a mother-sister figure.

Mitarashi Anko came with Kurenai to train Naruto as well. She wants to train him in the snake style taijutsu but had to wait because he's learning too many styles already. She also took a liking to the child just like her friend.

Hyuuga Hiashi was asked by the hokage to train Naruto since he somehow had his clan blood and eyes. He at first was impressed by his eyes abilities. It was better than his and it took him 30 years to get them where they are. He got even more impressed by how fast the boy was catching on what he taught to him. He had basically memorized where all the fixed tenketsus are on a body and also learned the Hyuuga's taijutsu and ninjutsu at an impossible rate. he also brought his 6 year old daughter Hinata and 3 year old daughter Hanabi ever since Naruto stopped the attempted kidnapping of Hinata by Kumogakure no sato or the hidden lightning village.

Uchiha Shisui loved to be around Naruto and training him was a blast to him. He was so surprised when he found out he could use the mangekyo sharingan and his kotoamatsukami genjutsu. He taught him quite a bit of sharingan genjutsu. He also taught him how to use his sharingan to hypnotize people without casting a genjutsu on them and let's just say that it got him service at places inside Konoha.

Sarutobi Asuma came to train Naruto in his wind control and also to use wind chakra in weapons like Asuma's chakra knives. He also came to flirt with Kurenai which got him a slap to his check and her patented genjutsu that was for perverts involving them and Gai in a yaoi scene. He didn't stop crying for a 2 weeks at the memories

Sarutobi Hiruzen also helped in the child's training by coming once a month to test his progress with an all-out fight and also taught him fire nature control. He didn't do much else because of the council. He didn't want them to find out about Naruto and his training yet.

This didn't work out well when the civilian representative and said that tomorrow Naruto, the Hokage himself and all of narrator's teachers are to report to a council meeting. He was already getting a headache thinking about what they want to say.

Timeskip next day

Naruto got up and got dressed in his regular ANBU style clothes just with a new coat as an added extra. His coat was purple with the elements on in a clockwise shape. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. There were kanji going down the back that said 'Konoha guardian'.

He got outside his apartment and all his senseis, even Hiashi and his substitutes were waiting for him outside. They greeted and walked towards the tower.

Hokage tower, council chambers

The group made it to the chambers and everyone but Hiashi waited outside. Hiashi went inside because he was on the council so he had to be inside when the other came in.

Naruto turns to Yugao, Kurenai and Anko "what do you think the council wants with us?" he asked the women

"I don't know Naruto-kun" said Kurenai, Anko and Yugao just nodding their head at the reply

Before they can continue an ANBU appeared in front of him "the council is ready for you now Uzumaki-san and company" the ANBU said and disappeared.

"We're about to find out Naruto so let's go." Tenzo said and Naruto led the group to the door and in the room.

The council was seated in a circular pattern with 2 seats left open on the shinobi side for Uzumaki and Senju.

Naruto and his group stood in front of the council they consisted of the hokage and on his right side were Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Sarutobi Asuma. On the kages left side was the civilian side and they were just some rich merchants or civilians with high standing in the community. Also in the room right next to the hokage were his advisers Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

the kage cleared his throat" ok can someone please tell me why I had to summon these people today?" the kage spoke

A fat merchant on the civilian side got up and smirks at Naruto. He instantly wanted to kill the guy but held back "yes hokage-sama. It has come to our attention that this child has been receiving training and we demand that it be stopped immediately. We cannot allow him to become any stronger or he will be the death of us." the civilians smirk at this thinking that today is the day they kill the demon.

The kage was thinking how the council found out about the training and instantly had an answer. 'Danzo must have been watching us with his Ne ANBU. He thinks I don't know he still runs it but as soon as Naruto is strong enough his first ANBU mission will be to wipe you out.'

Danzo was smirking at the kage's face. He thought that Sarutobi didn't know about his Ne ANBU still being operational.

"I say we banish him for taking control of our ANBU. He will be treated like the demon he is." one of the merchants say with a smirk on his face.

Naruto was getting angry. This was the countless time they tried to get him banished for nothing at all. They kept on trying to get him either banished as a whole or get turned into a weapon that Danzo trains to be useful to Konoha. If Danzo trains Naruto he will lose all emotion and just fight for the cripple. It wasn't what the child wanted at all.

Kakashi and Tenzo both put a hand on Naruto's shoulders to calm him down. They weren't doing any better themselves but as ANBU they can control their emotions more. Kakashi spoke here. "He isn't controlling us honorable council. We were asked to train him"

"By who Kakashi-san?" asked Aburame Shibi

"By me" the Sandaime said, his voice full of conviction.

"But why hokage-sama he's just a demon? Was a fat merchant question

"He killed my husband, he deserves to die." was Haruno Mebuki's screech.

"Your husband attacked him and he defended himself by fighting back. If your husband died then it was his own fault for attacking Naruto-kun." the old man stated

"The hokage has been hypnotized by the demon, ANBU kill the demon!" the banshee said while the ANBU stared at the woman thinking she was crazy.

"Kyuubi and I are 2 different beings" they heard a child voice say. They look at Naruto who was staring at them.

"How do you know about kyuubi Naruto" ask Yamanaka Inoichi.

"I met kyuubi after the mob attacked me on my 6th birthday. It had to heal me after what they did to Me." the child looked down. He couldn't tell them the full truth but he could talk about his injuries.

"What injuries?" was Inuzuka Tsume's question.

"They stabbed me at least 50 times with bottles or knifes or kunai or anything that could stab me. After that they threw katon jutsu that gave me 3rd degree burns all over my body. Before all of this they beat me up until I had broken bones in my ribs and arms." the child said, everytime wincing remembering how painful that day was for him.

The whole shinobi council was silent. Never before had they heard of such abuse on anyone never mind a child of 6 years old. This level of abuse was unheard of anywhere, even for jinchuurikis. Tsume and her partner was growling worse after each thing they heard and were happy that they werent there that day or there would have been much more deaths and very gruesome.

The civilian council were just smirking thinking that he deserved everything he got and more.

The elders didn't care about it. They never felt anything for the child because they thought of him as Konoha's weapon.

Sarutobi saw how the shinobi council looked after the news and was happy.

"Since these shinobi are not under anyone's control then they can train who they want to. They want to train him so I'll allow it. Now this meeting is over." Sarutobi spoke to the council.

The shinobi left while the elders stayed behind. The elders were pissed. Their plan backfired and Sarutobi got his fight back. Danzo spoke again "we need to deal with him now and get him under our control. We need to make him into our weapon."

"Yes but how" was Homura's reply

"Maybe you can use your Ne to attack him and make him think that they are normal ANBU. After that we can get him to trust us and be our weapon." Koharu spoke.

"Ok I'll give it 2 weeks before I'll get my ANBU to attack." Danzo said

Timeskip: 2 weeks

Naruto walks into his training field and instantly senses other people in the area. He had his guard up in case they were hostile.

He did it just in time to duck under a slash from a sword that would have cut his head off. He made some distance from his attacker. He saw 10 people in ANBU clothes and masks.

"Why are you attacking me?!" He's asking the ANBU.

"You need to die demon. We are tired of you walking around here like you own a place." The apparent leader said

Then Naruto saw 5 of the ANBU weave hand-sign and stiffened. He figured out what jutsu they were ganna use and weaved his own.

"Katon: ryuuka no jutsu!"

"Suiton: suijinheki!"

A massive wall of water appeared in front of Naruto where it fought with a wave of fire. The mist after was dense. 2 ANBU came out of the mist towards the child with Tantos drawn. Naruto drew his blade and blocked the attack from one of them. The other one attacked from behind him and he had to roll out of the way.

Naruto added some wind chakra to his sword to lengthen it and sharpen it. They again charged him and Naruto swiped at the ANBU. The ANBU's Tanto was cut in half and also had his head cut off

After that he heard a jutsu "Futon: daitoupa. The mist was pushed away by a blast of wind. When they saw their dead comrade they couldn't believe it. A child of 8 years killed a Ne ANBU.

The leader saw how he did it though and was quite impressed. "Your good kid, using wind chakra to lengthen your blade and make it sharper so to strengthen it. It's impressive for your age. But it won't help you." the leader spoke and pulled his blade out.

He pushed fire chakra to his and the blade lit up in orange flames making Naruto worry. He knew that wind was weak against fire.

Naruto disappeared and went after the other ANBU. He got to one and sliced at the man's chest making a scar appear and a tear in the ANBU's uniform.

He disappeared again and sliced at another who dodged under the wind blade and striked back but Naruto cut his blade in half.

The leader then appeared behind Naruto and slashed horizontally at the boy. Naruto ducked under the blade but still got burned by the fire blade. He jumped back and stopped the wind chakra and sheathed his blade.

The ANBU thought he was giving up until they saw him get into a well-known stance inside of Konoha. He got into the Juken stance with his palm out and activated his Byakugan.

With his Byakugan activated he could tell they aren't ANBU. They don't have the tattoo on their shoulder and also there was a seal on their tongue that he didn't see before.

The 'ANBU' were shocked at seeing the doujutsu in his eyes. The leader just sent his guys to attack the child.

Naruto saw this and started to defend it. He threw a palm-thrust at the first person that connected and the second he blocked off his main chakra points.

Another got behind him and ducked under a sword strike. He again hit a tenketsu behind the ANBU's neck knocking him out.

He spotted a kunai towards him and dodged but noticed too late that there was a flash tag on it. He deactivated his eyes and tried to close his eyes but he was too late.

He became blinded and disorientated. He hadn't trained his other senses and now was screwed.

The leader walked towards the child "while I guess this is it for you demon. Time to die!" he went to kill the child until he felt a presence behind him and when he looked he saw a cat-mask and purple hair before he blacked out.

Yugao was pissed and after knocking out the leader she attacked the remaining 5 fakes and killed them.

Naruto just heard fighting and slashes until a soft voice entered his ears.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Yugao asked.

"I can't see Yugao-chan. They threw a flash tag while my Byakugan was on." He said.

The other senseis appeared and saw the bodies "Yugao what happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. When I got here I found Naruto-kun fighting ANBU." Yugao replied, a little anger in her voice.

Kakashi lifted a mask of one of the dead ANBU and didn't recognize the person." This is not any ANBU that I know." Kakashi spoke

"I noticed that they don't have your tattoos on their arms and there was a seal on their tongues. I think it was be a seal that prevents someone from talking about something specific. It's similar to a curse seal." Naruto spoke

They were shocked at the child's knowledge on seals and Kakashi opened the dead 'ANBU's' tongue and saw the seal on it.

"Is there a way to break it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't have time to think about how to break it with all my fighting." Naruto said.

"Ok let's get you to the hospital" Yugao picked Naruto up bridal-style and disappeared.

Kakashi sealed away the bodies and then took the leader and knocked out people to the ANBU interrogation cells.

Itachi and Tenzo went to the hokage office to inform the kage of the attack.

They shushined into the hokage's office and saw the old man filling out paperwork again but the amount was staggering

"Hokage-sama, Naruto was attacked by fake ANBU." Tenzo spoke

The kage was instantly worried. "Is he ok Tenzo" the old man asked.

"He's been temporary blinded hokage-sama. He had his Byakugan activated when they threw a flash tag. He should get his sight back in 2 days." Itachi spoke. It happened to him as well and it took 2 days until he regained his sight.

"We need to train him outside the village. This is really becoming a problem with villagers attacking him." the kage thought out loud.

"That's not all, my clan wants to move forward with the coup." Itachi said. The Uchiha clan was going to stage a coup so they can take control of Konoha. They felt like they were being pushed away from Konoha. None of their clan members were made hokage. But two Senju's were hokage.

To them it wasn't fair. They were the founders of Konoha with the Senjus and yet they were feared. Ever since the kyuubi incident.

Itachi and Shisui had informed the kage about their clan's intention and acted as a double agent. Itachi was told by his father to join ANBU to get Intel for the clan but he is helping the kage and got his best friend to help him as well.

"Ok thank you Itachi I want you to keep me informed." the kage said. He hoped it didn't come to the clan sterilization. His advisers had recommended this and said they can rebuild the Uchiha clan to be loyal to Konoha and listen to them by keeping the children alive.

It sickened him by what they wanted to do and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Is that all?" the kage asked, getting a nod from the anbu he said "dismissed"

The ANBU left and went to their student at the hospital.

Konoha hospital

Naruto woke up to nothing. He couldn't see anything because he had bandages on his eyes but based on the smell he was in the hospital.

Yugao saw that the child was awake and got up from her seat. "Naruto-kun are you ok?" she asked worriedly

"I'm good Yugao-chan but I can't see anything yet." Naruto said

"Itachi said that you should be able to see tomorrow. Its temporary blindness." Yugao said.

Naruto nodded and got up. He was a little dizzy but sat up in the bed.

"Is there anything that I should know Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked the purple beauty.

"The three that we left alive didn't say a word but we want you to look at the seals on their tongues. It even blocked the Yamanaka's mind jutsu from entering their minds. We also know who they are. They are Ne ANBU from Danzo's personal guards. He must have sent them to kill you." Yugao said.

Naruto instantly remembered the old war hawk with one eye. The Sandaime had warned him to stay away from that man. He said that he was going to try and use him as a weapon and instantly knew why he did it.

"He wants me to think Konoha hates me so ill join him in his Ne." Naruto spoke.

Yugao was again surprised by the child's analytical skills. Most Jonin didn't have his skills like his.

Before they could speak anymore the old man walked into the room. He looked like he was older than he was.

"Hey ji-san! What's wrong?" Naruto asked sensing the tension in his chakra.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't think that Danzo would do that but I should have prepared for that. I honestly didn't think he would take that this far." The kage said, looking hollow.

"Ji-san don't worry about that. It wasn't you that attacked me, it was Danzo and his Ne Nin. He wanted me to be his weapon and to only listen to him." Naruto spoke with a gentle smile. "I still think of you as my ji-san."

Right here was when a bird and Itachi jumped in through the window. "sir Shisui is dead." Itachi said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

"WHAT?!" was the collected shout from everyone in the room. Everyone was shocked but Naruto was pissed and they could feel it by kyuubi's chakra circulating through him. " **Who did this?"** Naruto asked pissed.

"Danzo had attacked him for his sharingan. He got his right eye but didn't take the left one." Itachi spoke

Naruto was so pissed at this that kyuubi's chakra had healed his eyes. The enraged child tore the bandages off of his eyes and looked at the people in his presence. His eyes took the Rinnegan shape with the Mangekyo sharingan in it. It had rage all over the eye.

When he saw the raven he saw Shisui's mangekyo in it. " **Where is Shisui's body?"** Naruto asked.

"He jumped over a waterfall and I couldn't find his body. He did it so I can awaken these." He showed them a three-pointed mangekyo sharingan.

"Also my clan wants to start the coup in a week." Itachi added.

Naruto was pissed at this and so was Hiruzen.

"Itachi I need you to do a high s-rank mission with Naruto." Itachi was surprised by this and Naruto was too pissed to care.

"What is it hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"I need you two to eliminate all members of the Uchiha clan that are involved in this coup." The kage spoke authoriticaly. "Naruto will need a mask so no-one can identify him.

Naruto was dead serious but Yugao was scared. "I don't think that Naruto-kun is ready for this sir. He is only 8 years old." Yugao said.

"I know but he has the mangekyo sharingan and he's is at least mid Chunin level. He also had his first kill yesterday." The Sandaime said.

"Hokage-sama I have a request. I want to spare my mother. She's been against the coup since she found out and the kids will also need to have a caretaker to watch them." Itachi spoke.

"Ok Itachi that I can agree to. You can also tell her the reason behind the massacre of your clan." The old man agreed.

"After this I want you to come with Naruto to my office." The kage spoke

"Hai hokage-sama" and with that Itachi and Naruto disappeared to get his uniform.

"Yugao I want you to get Naruto's other teachers and I mean all of them." He said

"Hai hokage-sama" she said and also disappeared.

Timeskip: 2 hours later

Naruto and Itachi return to the kage's office to find Naruto's other teachers and all his belongings in a storage scroll.

"Naruto-kun I saw the attack as a warning that you can't advance far enough in the village at this moment so I'm sending you and your 4 ANBU teachers on an 8 year training trip to your clan's old home. The ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato. I hope it will help you to become stronger and I'm sure some clan items are still there since only an Uzumaki can get in." the kage said.

Naruto was shocked by this. He was going to be out of Konoha for such a long time and had to ask. "hokage-sama why am I being sent out for this long?" he asked seriously.

"All the clan heirs will graduate in 8 years' time and I want you to be in their class." The old man said.

Naruto nodded as he understood it. "Wait, is my Jonin senseis coming with me?"

"Only sometimes I'll send them to help in training in their sections. I'll also send some missions for you to gain some experience." The old man said.

"Ok we should go now I'm going to be marked as a nuke-nin after my actions." Itachi said

"Itachi, after the 8 years I want you to join akatsuki and act as a spy for Naruto. I also want you to help protect the other jinchuurikis. I want you to tell us about their locations and also their identities so we can help them." The kage said seriously.

"Hai hokage-sama" Itachi said.

After that Naruto said good-bye to Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma and Hiashi and left Konoha. He asked them to say good-bye to the other kids that he was friends with.

 **End of chapter**

 **Translations**

kokuangyou no jutsu - Bringer of darkness technique

Kotoamatsukami - Distinguished Heavenly Gods

Chidori - One Thousand Birds

Raikiri - Lightning blade

Chidori senbon - One Thousand Birds Needles

Chidori Nagashi - One Thousand Birds Current

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu - Fire style: Dragon fire technique

Suiton: suijinheki - Water style: Water Formation Wall

Futon: Daitoupa - wind style: Great Breakthrough

 **Well there you go. Tell me how it was and if i should maybe add a jutsu list in the bottom here. Remember to leave a review and see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. First i want to apologize for the delay but my studies and work has taken up most of my time. It wont happen again and I will post at least 1 chapter a week from now on. Any way, enough talking. Lets get to the chapter.**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto and his ANBU guardians were walking through Hi no Kuni towards their destination. Uzushiogakure no kuni.

Naruto was talking to Kakashi "so what am I going to learn at Uzu Kakashi-san?"

"Well we will continue with your standard schedule but we have to push you past your limit and also we're ganna start training your Rinnegan and mission experience." Kakashi said

"Also we will train you in using your other senses other than sight. Your sensory abilities must also be improved." Yugao said

"We will also start with sub-elemental training and also full control of kyuubi's chakra. We were also told that Jiraiya-sama will come to you and train you with fuuinjutsu." Tenzo stated.

"I also want to complete your chakra control and also one-handed jutsu's as well as jutsu with no seals will help you to combine jutsu for more damage." Itachi added.

"Don't forget that we have your other senseis also coming over the 7 years we will be training. They can also train you in their areas of expertise." Kakashi reminded.

Naruto was silent now. He really thought that was going to be impossible to do all of that in only 7 years. Yugao spoke to him like she knew his worries "don't worry Naruto-kun, you have your shadow clones so you can master anything at all. We also have a lot of time." She tried to get him to calm down.

"Thanks Yugao-chan" he said to her smiling.

He also heard a voice in his head ' **come on Naruto-kun, this is what you need to get stronger to protect everyone. Besides, you aren't alone. I'm here for you.'** he heard kyuubi say. he sent her a mental nod and a hug.

It still made Naruto worried with all the learning he had.

They were still walking while the guards were talking among themselves

"I hope this works for Naruto-kun. He's going to need all the training he can get if he wants to survive against akatsuki and Orochimaru. He also needs help against Danzo but after this training trip he should be good." Yugao said

"Yes but we really need to focus on it. We can't slack of or take it easy on him." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-san when do we get to Uzu?" Naruto asked the masked man.

"I say about two days until we get to Uzu. Calm down" Kakashi said seeing Naruto's anxious face

"I can't. I'm going to see my clan's village which they created. Is there still any Uzumakis left?" asked the child

"I doubt it Naruto. Uzu is just ruins now after the third great shinobi war. It was destroyed by a kumo-kiri-iwa alliance because of their skills that made them feared." Kakashi spoke.

Naruto looked like a person who had his dream shattered in front of him. He was the last surviving Uzumaki in the elemental nations.

"There had to be survivors of my clan Kakashi. People who got away from the attack." Naruto said, his eyes holding some hope in them along with sadness at not ever meeting his family.

"It's possible but if so then it was very few and scattered." the masked Nin spoke.

"It doesn't matter. I swear on my life to find the remaining members of my clan and reunite us together." he spoke confidently and with assertiveness.

The 4 anbu smiled at Naruto's announcement and silently vowed to make him strong enough to achieve his dream. It was the least they could do for Konoha's future guardian.

 **Timeskip: 2 days later Uzushiogakure no kuni**

The five Nin were walking down a road in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato. It was a horrid sight. There was bones with weapons and scraps of clothing laying around. They were all dead silent, paying their respects to the dead shinobi around the area.

Naruto was horrified. This wasn't the first time that he saw a body of he killed but it was the first time that the body was someone related to him. He couldn't take it and just started running further into the ruined city.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugao said and tried to follow him but was stopped by Kakashi. "What are you doing taicho?" Yugao asked angrily.

"Leave him. He needs to be alone for a bit. He needs to get use to the death of his clan. Besides we can still track him with the seed Tenzo planted on him in case this happened." Kakashi stated.

"You knew this would happen?" Yugao asked, her voice dangerous

"I had a hunch something like this would happen." he replied sadly. then he sighed

"Come, we need to keep up with him" he said before the 4 anbu followed after the child.

Naruto was running down the street with tears falling from his face. He couldn't handle this. His clan was dead and all that was left of them was bones and ruins. This he couldn't handle.

' **I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, you dont deserve this but the world's not a happy place.' kyuubi thought shedding a few tears at seeing her container so hurt.**

He stopped when he saw a huge shadow. He looked up and saw a lone building still standing. It looked like the battle happened around it but didn't touch it.

It looked like the hokage tower but where the 'fire' symbol was, there was a swirl that looked like a whirlpool.

He went inside the tower and he felt a pull on his chakra for just a second before it stopped.

He looked around but saw nothing. There was a corridor on the left side that he went down. He climbed the stairs and came to 2 doors that were closed. He went inside and saw what looked like the hokage's office to him. There was a picture of the wall and a huge window behind the desk showing the ruins of the once great village.

Naruto went to the table and saw a scroll on it.

He opened it and saw a seal that he instantly recognised. It was a blood seal. It was properly used to make sure that the person getting anything out of there was Uzumaki by blood.

He pulled out a kunai from his pouch and cut his hand. He let the blood drop onto the seal and then channelled some chakra into the seal. The seal glowed for a second until the array expanded and words started to appear on the scroll.

'If you can read this then you are of Uzumaki decent. You are at your ancestral home and all that's left of our clan belongs to you now. In the basement of the tower is a vault with all of our scrolls and weapons that you now own. There is another blood seal on the door that will only open for Uzumaki's. There is also a scroll on our bloodline there. There is also a scroll for an Uzumaki who possesses the Rinnegan. Use our knowledge to bring peace to the world young Uzumaki and stay strong.

The Shodaime Uzukage.'

Naruto was silent while he read the scroll and shocked. There was also a map there showing how to get to the vault.

Naruto left the office and went to the stairs leading to the vault. But he felt the chakra of his 4 anbu guards at the entrance but they hadn't enter the building.

Kakashi, Itachi, Tenzo and Yugao was outside the tower where Naruto entered but couldn't enter because of a barrier seal around the building. The only way Naruto got in was that it only allowed Uzumakis in. They stood there looking at the tower. It looked like the uzukage's version of the hokage's tower.

They saw Naruto walking towards them. "Hey guys. Why are you just standing there?" he asked confused.

"We can't enter Naruto-kun. Look." Yugao made a shadow clone and made it try to enter the tower until a barrier erected around it and shocked the clone. Naruto was shocked by this.

"Wait … Yugao-chan make another clone." Naruto said and made one himself.

Yugao made one and saw Naruto's clone go towards hers and he grabbed her hand.

After that the two clones walked through the barrier without any problems at all.

"Ok Naruto make two more clones to get us in." Kakashi said.

Naruto did it and the four anbu walked through the barrier and into the tower.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Tenzo asked

"I went to the office already and found a scroll saying that I must go to the vault in the basement for my inheritance." Naruto said.

They got there and saw a massive metal door with no handle. "how do you think we're ganna get in it?" Itachi asked

Naruto walked towards the door and pulled his kunai out, slashing his hand again and swiping his blood on the door. A seal appeared and glowed before a click was heard.

The door swinged open. The room was massive with white floors and walls. There was some seals that causes the room to be lit and inside was a massive amount of scrolls and weapons in it.

Naruto was shocked by the amount in the room. It was really like a library.

The scrolls were sorted into different shinobi areas. There was also an area for non shinobi knowledge. In the shinobi section was an area for ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu and chakra and nature manipulation.

The ninjutsu section was also separated into elements. There was Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Futon, sub-elements, non-elemental and medical ninjutsu

Genjutsu was separated into ranks. It was from e-rank to s-rank.

Taijutsu was separated into different styles. Offensive, defensive and mixed elements. There was also a separate section called Nin taijutsu. "What's Nin taijutsu Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked

"It is a mixture between ninjutsu and taijutsu like the Yondaime Raikage's Raiton no yoroi which pushes Raiton chakra into his system to make him faster and stronger." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

The kenjutsu section was also separated into different styles but inside the sections was split into different weapons.

The fuuinjutsu was separated into different levels. Novice, apprentice, journeyman, expert and master level.

The elemental manipulation was separated into the different elements and sub-elements, telling them how to master each element.

The chakra manipulation was for chakra control and also how to use chakra in different ways.

There was also a few massive scrolls in the back that Naruto couldn't identify. But Itachi recognised the scrolls.

"Naruto you must guard those large scrolls because those are summoning scrolls. I don't know how you have that many here but maybe you can sign all of them." Itachi said.

"What are summoning scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"The summoning scrolls allow shinobi to summon animals to help in your battles or tracking like my dog summons or help with specific shinobi sections like Itachi's crows." Kakashi said

Naruto looked at the weapons on display. There was staffs and blades, chains and axes, and there was armour as well that looked similar to the armour worn by the clans before the making of the shinobi villages. It was red in colour and covered every part of the body, even a helmet that looked like a samurai suit.

There was also a scroll on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Naruto walked to it and picked it up. He felt another pull on his chakra for a second before it stopped again.

He opened the scroll but found it to be blank. But then an idea hit him and he activated his Rinnegan.

All of a sudden words appeared on the scroll and he began to read it.

'To the Rinnegan wielder.

You are the child of prophesy. You are meant to prevent a disaster that I had to face when I lived. You will have to face the Juubi and prevent it from destroying the nations. I have placed all the Rinnegan's techniques I know inside of this scroll so you can be prepared. I've also placed some personal jutsu for you to use

Here's a riddle for you to figure out. When you do then we can meet. "when the power of all 9 come together, thats when the chosen one meets the creator"

I want you to work well with Kurama and the others. You will need them to help you in the future. I pray you will follow the right path to save the shinobi era.

Your ancestor

Rikudo Sennin

Otsutsuki Hagoromo'

He looked at the bottom of the scrool where 2 seals were. He looked at one of them that had the words "Rinnegan" on it with another that said "Sharingan. he looked back up and continue to read

'Shinra Tensei: creates a barrier of gravity around the user and pushes outwards, destroying anything in its way.'

'Bansho Tenin: creates a focus point for the gravity chakra and pulls the target towards the caster.'

'Chibaku Tensei: makes a concentrated ball of gravity chakra and releases it to pull earth together to make a small planet body. Note: this was used to seal away the body of the Juubi after I split its body up into 9 pieces creating the bijuu.'

'Tengai Shinsei: uses gravity chakra to pull meteorites to earth towards the intended target. Note: uses massive amounts of chakra near Gobi level.

'Banbutsu Sozo: used to create anything you want to. Note: the bigger or denser the object is the more chakra needed. Can create weapons, scrolls, armour, food and even people.'

'There are also paths that come with the Rinnegan which gave me my name Rikudo Sennin'

'Tendo: deva path grants the user the use of gravity ninjutsu.'

'Shurado: asura path grants the user mechanical weapons, armour and limbs.'

'Ningendo: human path grants the user ability to read a person's mind and also remove a soul from someone's body.'

'Chikushodo: animal path grants the user the ability to summon any animal that the user can think of.'

'Gakido: preta path grants the user the ability to absorb chakra from any source including most ninjutsu.'

'Jigokudo: naraka path grants the user the ability to summon and control the king of hell for interrogation.'

'There is also a 7th path called gedo: outer path which allows the user to control life and death. Meaning you can bring someone back to life. Note: if used to often then it will drain all of the user's chakra and kills the caster.'

Everyone was quiet while Naruto read but when they saw it was blank they were confused.

"Naruto-kun, why are you staring at a blank scroll?" Yugao asked.

The child turned to the anbu and showed them his Rinnegan. "I can only read it with the Rinnegan active." He said

"It's just like the Uchiha tablet. It can only be read by someone with a fully evolved sharingan." Itachi said to the group.

Naruto looked at the scroll again and read the last 2 lines on the scroll

'There are 2 seals at the bottom of this scroll that states how to use all of my techniques and Rinnegan jutsu and also the techniques to the eternal mangekyo sharingan to help you'.

'Lastly because of your Rinnegan you can sign multiple summoning contracts and they will work with you like they did with me.'

'Good luck with your destiny Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.'

Naruto was shocked by his name being in the scroll but he was confused. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and the only Namikaze he knew was the Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Kakashi, was my father the Yondaime hokage?" Naruto asked seriously.

Kakashi's eye widened. "How did you know?" he asked shocked

This was enough proof for Naruto. "Then what was my mother's name?" he asked

Kakashi knew that he let it slip with his father and decided to just tell him. He sighed before he spoke "her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was kyuubi's second jinchuuriki." Naruto was shocked that his mother held kyuubi as well.

'Kyuu-chan did you know this?' he asked his tenant.

' **Yes I did Naruto-kun but you know my true name so use it.'** Kyuubi said.

'I do?' he asked confused

' **My true name is Kurama. Otou-san told you in the scroll'** she said.

'Ok thanks Kurama-chan or can I call you Kura-chan?' he asked innocently

Kurama blushed at his words. He was a child but he got her to blush. She didn't understand it.

' **It's fine Naruto-kun. You can call me anything you want.'** She replied.

'Ok Kura-chan' he said happily, then thought about something. 'kura-chan, do you know what the riddle means?'

kurama went silent for a few seconds until she answered **'I believe it means that you must somehow gain the power of all 9 of us bijuus and then you can meet the Rikudo sennin'**

"Helloooo Naruto?" Tenzo was waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh?" Naruto's genius response.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked

"Yeah, I was just talking to kyuubi." The child spoke.

"What did the scroll say?" Yugao asked impatiently.

"It was from my ancestor, the Rikudo Sennin." Everyone was completely shocked by his words. He was the direct descendant of the Rikudo Sennin. The god of shinobi and creator of the shinobi arts.

"He explained the techniques of the Rinnegan to me and also some of the mangekyo sharingan techniques. He also said that all of the summoning scrolls here I can sign." Again they were shocked by this since it's rare to hear of a person with multiple summoning contracts.

'He's going to be very strong when he's older.' All four thought.

Naruto walked over to the scrolls and saw that there was five of them there. Dragon, tiger, phoenix, fox and swordfish.

Kakashi saw the contracts and were shocked by the animals.

"What the … the dragon, tiger and phoenix contracts? Those three contracts are only myths. They were only used during the beginning of the shinobi era. The Hydra contract? Never heard of it or the fox contract." Kakashi asked.

' **I made that contract for the Uzumaki clan a long time ago. I thought it was destroyed. I have not seen my clan in millennia.'** Kurama said.

'You have a clan? I thought you were just a bijuu that took the form of a fox' he said

' **At first yes but then I found a clan of Kitsunes and they accepted me as their leader for my power. I am still the strongest Kitsune there but they are still a strong clan.'** She said

'Oh ok that makes sense.' He spoke back

He felt someone shake his arm. "Naruto-kun listen to us" Yugao said in a little of a whining voice.

"Sorry kyuubi was just saying that she was the head of the Kitsune clan." He told the anbu

They were again shock since now Naruto could sign the contract and summon the nine tailed beast.

Kakashi came back first. "Ok let's close the door and get to sleep. We'll start training tomorrow." He said and Naruto went to close the vault door but not before making a clone in case they can't get out. They took out their futons and set it up.

Yugao and Naruto had their futons very close to each other unknowingly.

Kakashi took his porn book out to read it and Itachi and Tenzo were talking among themselves. Yugao sat down and took of her sword and armour showing off her body to the 8 year old who blushed at the sight.

Kurama was giggling in his mindscape at his thoughts. She could tell that a lot of girls liked him already and she herself was one of them. The only thing she didn't like was that she was going to have to share him with others.

Naruto laid down and Yugao did as well. She was basically cuddling with him and he held her.

She blushed at their closeness but relaxed in his grasp. She felt safe when she was near him.

He didn't think about it too much because he was too young to worry about it yet.

After that he fell asleep.

 **Timeskip: next day**

Naruto wakes up with Yugao laying right up against him. She was so close to him that he felt her breasts push into his side.

He blushed at the feel in his side. He made a clone and substituted with it so he could look at all the scrolls that he now owned.

There was one scroll that he wanted to read which explained the fuuinjutsu section.

'Most of the fuuinjutsu here comes from the Rikudo Sennin himself. There are also some personal fuuinjutsu from our clan here and also what was collected from other clans and hidden villages. The levels of fuuinjutsu are separated into five sections. Novice, apprentice, journeyman, expert and master level

Novice levels focus mainly on your accuracy with kanji and basic seals like storage seals.

Apprentice level focuses on knowledge of seals. Breaking down the seals and identifying each piece of the seal.

Journeyman level focus on advance level of basic seals. Advance storage seals and also new seals.

Expert level focus on seals that can seal away the power of bijuus and also how to mess with a bijuu seal.

Master level can be achieved by knowing most of the seals known to the elemental nations or by making your own seals.

True masters can also create seals with just their chakra as a medium.

Every level is harder than the first and also more rewarding. There is nothing fuuinjutsu can't achieve. The Uzumaki clan was known for their mastery of fuuinjutsu as well as kenjutsu.

Keep up the legacy of the Uzumaki clan and become a master of fuuinjutsu.'

This helped to explain fuuinjutsu to the child. He really wanted to start but he didn't want to yet. He wanted the help of Kakashi who had a light understanding of fuuinjutsu. There was one more section he found earlier on which held everything that the Uzumaki clan knew about every clan's bloodline.

He went straight to the Uzumaki section to find out about his clan's bloodline.

He opened the scroll and read in his head. 'The Uzumaki bloodline is one that comes from the Rikudo Sennin. Any Uzumaki has massive chakra reserves that will make a normal Uzumaki Chunin have reserves on par with a normal kage. An Uzumaki's life is also lengthened. The longest an Uzumaki lived was over 130 years old. Her name was Uzumaki Mito. An Uzumaki's chakra is also more potent than a normal shinobi that it can supress a bijuu's youki.

There was one rare case when an Uzumaki's chakra mutated and changed from dark blue to a sky blue and also formed chains from chakra. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Her chakra was the most potent to supress a bijuus youki.'

Naruto was shocked by this. His mother was almost the perfect jinchuuriki. She could supress any bijuus power with just her chakra. It was astounding.

He stopped when he felt someone behind him. He turned to look and saw Kakashi looking at him worried. "You ok Naruto?" he asked.

"Ya I'm just reading some scrolls of my clan bloodline and legacy." He said happily.

Kakashi just eye-smiled at him. "Ok well we should start your training. Open the door please." He said to the child.

Naruto nodded and went to the door. He pushed some chakra to the door and the seal activated. The door swung open and Naruto saw his clone meditating.

The clone opened his eyes and saw his creator. After that he got up and dispelled himself.

Naruto got the memories of his clone. He was studying the seal on the door. It was a blood seal that had a memory seal in it. As soon as someone first used the seal then after that no blood was needed to open it. The seal took the chakra out of the blood and then stores it for a later time.

There was also an electrocution seal that would shock anyone who's not an Uzumaki trying to get in with 40000 watts of electricity. There was one more seal, a transparent seal that makes the seals disappear from normal sight. Only a doujutsu user can see it.

Kakashi and Naruto went outside of the tower and looked around. The sun was giving Uzu a sombre atmosphere. It also showed many of the bodies to the young Uzumaki.

He was saddened by all the bodies of his clan laying all over the place with the buildings.

He shook his head and focused on what he needed. He needed to focus on his training so that he can prevent this from happening to his family again.

Kakashi saw the determination on his face and smiled it. It meant that he will focus on the training and won't be distracted.

"Ok come Naruto. Let's find us a training ground to start." The masked Nin said.

The child nodded and walked ahead, activated his Byakugan.

There's a clearing about 1 kilometre north-west of us that we can use." He said shocking the Cyclops.

"How …" he then saw the Byakugan in his eyes "oh never mind lead the way." He said while they took to the trees.

It took 10 minutes for them to get there. As soon as they arrived Naruto activated the weight seals and resistance seals on his body. His weight seals focused on a certain part of his body instead of his whole body like the resistance seals do.

His weight seals are on level 5 which equals to 50 kgs each seal. That's a total of 200 kg on his 4 limbs. The resistance seals were on level 3 which made him feel like he was running through water that was up to his waist.

With all of this he used them to increase his speed and strength. Normal Chunin would only use the weight seals just to increase their strength in taijutsu.

"Ok well let's start with an all-out spar. Come at me with the intent to …" Kakashi tried to finish but Naruto did for him

"Intent to kill. I know Kakashi." Naruto jumped at him trying to punch him.

Kakashi rolled to the side and kicked Naruto in the back. The child was knocked away from the anbu and corrected himself in the air. Kakashi started to wave hand-signs and called out "Katon: goukakyu!"

He blew out a huge fireball at the teen who made his own seals

"Suiton: suijinheki!" Naruto used the water from the stream nearby to make a water wall. The wall blocked the fireball and created a mist in the air.

Naruto went through some more seals and called "Suiton: mizurappa!"

He blew a wave of water out of his mouth trying to catch the anbu off guard.

Kakashi went underground using Doton: moguragakure no jutsu. He was trying to surprise the child.

The mist cleared and Naruto saw nothing. The masked man was gone but he could still sense him nearby.

'Where is he? Left, right, up, behind no. then he has to be …'

"Below!" he heard Kakashi. Two hands grabbed his legs.

"Doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu!" he was pulled under the earth and Kakashi got out. He was up to his neck under the earth.

Kakashi just chuckled at his state. "Well, looks like you are done now" he said.

Naruto's eyes mutated into the Rinnegan before he spoke "not yet. I've still got one thing I can do." He pushed chakra to his eye and then, as if on instinct, spoke in a monotone voice "Shinra Tensei!"

The next thing Kakashi knew an invisible force made a crater around Naruto and freed him while also throwing him away. He was shocked at this.

Naruto jumped out of the hole and punched Kakashi before he could snap back to reality.

He was pushed away from the child then felt an invisible force pull him back to Naruto.

"Bansho Tenin!" he heard and flew at neck-breaking speed. Naruto grabbed him and then snapped back to reality.

"What happened?" he asked the masked Nin.

"I think you used your Rinnegan techniques. I'm not sure." The Cyclops said.

Naruto was shocked needed to make sure. "Did I say anything when I did it?" he asked

"I think you said Shinra Tensei or something like that." Kakashi said

Now he knew he used one of his gravity ninjutsu. But something bugged him. "If I used Shinra Tensei, how are you in front of me with my hand on your armour?" he asked

"It was another gravity jutsu. I think it was called Bansho Tenin?" the ANBU said again.

Naruto was again shocked that he used two gravity techniques after each other.

The child wanted to try it again so he jumped back and lifted his arms up. His eyes mutated into the legendary doujutsu again.

"Kakashi-san, stay there. I'm ganna try it again." The masked Nin nodded his head and stayed back.

Naruto pushed more chakra into his eyes and whispered "Shinra Tensei" the after effect shocked the boy.

A light black sphere appeared around him and started to expand and destroyed anything in its path, making a perfect circle crater around the child.

Kakashi decided to speak. "I think that you can make it stronger or weaker if you use more or less chakra."

Naruto had an idea. "Hey Kakashi-san, can you please use the fireball technique on me please?" he asked.

The masked Nin wasn't sure about doing that but will trust the child and nodded.

He did the hand-signs and called "Katon: koukakyu" he shot out the fireball from his mouth towards the child.

Naruto saw the ball of fire heading his way and lifted his arm towards it and whispered "Shinra Tensei". He started to smile when he saw that it worked.

Kakashi was shocked by the sight. The fireball was reduced to sparks like fireflies.

This showed that the jutsu had offensive and defensive capabilities.

"That was amazing Naruto/-kun" Naruto heard 2 voices shout. He looked behind him and saw Tenzo, Itachi and Yugao who was shocked at what they saw. He reduced the fireball to nothing. It was as if he controlled it and made it dispel.

"Morning Yugao-chan, Tenzo, Itachi. When did you get here?" the child asked.

"Just now Naruto-kun. That technique of yours is amazing!" Yugao said to the child.

He blushed at the praise from the purple haired anbu. He looked at Tenzo and saw a large scroll on his back. "Tenzo-san what's on your back?" he asked

"This is your dragon summoning contract. We thought you should sign it and meet the head of the dragon clan." The wood user said to the child

The child looked at the contract and nodded his head. He took the scroll from Tenzo and opened it. There was only one name in the scroll

'Otsutsuki Hagoromo'

His ancestor was the only one to use the contract and now so was he. He cut his thumb and wrote his name down in the contract then made a handprint with his fingers.

His name glowed for a bit and then his name turned black. He stood up and rolled the scroll up.

"Ok Naruto, make these hand-signs and put as much chakra into the technique as you can." Kakashi said, excitement in his voice to see the summons of legends. He showed the 5 seals fir summoning and Naruto memorised it

Naruto did the signs and pushed a massive amount of chakra while shouting "kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A massive plume of smoke appeared and when it cleared the anbu guards were shocked. In front of them was a dragon that was the size of 2 kyuubi's in her fox form. It had silver coloured scales and wings the width of the hokage monument.

" **Who has summoned me!** " the dragon shouted. Its voice deep and powerful.

"I have Ryu-sama. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Descendant of the Rikudo Sennin and I want to be your new summoner." The child said, not afraid of the dragon.

' **Naruto-kun be careful this is not just the dragon boss but he is also a god.** ' Kurama said.

Before Naruto could reply he saw the dragon look at him with silver slitted eyes. The god lowered his head until it was near to the child. " **Is that so? My name is Ryujin and I am the head of the dragon clan as well as a god.** " He said, shocking the ANBU but Naruto just looked at the dragon god. The dragon took a good look at the child and saw something that was missing for a millennia " **young child, where did you get those two blades?** " the god asked seriously.

Naruto looked on his back and saw the sword he used. "I found it at a shop and bought it and this dagger Ryujin-sama. I felt them calling to me and telling me to get them." He told the god. "was I not supposed to Ryujin-sama?" he asked nervously

" **Those blades are meant to be wielded by our summoner. It allows them to use some of our techniques and also is meant to be used with the Ryu-sennin mode.** " The dragon said.

"Ryu-sennin mode?" he asked

" **We will talk about that if you pass the test.** " The god said, confusing Naruto.

"What test Ryujin-sama?" the child asked

" **You must first pass my test before you can continue to summon the dragon clan. I will look into your soul and see if it is pure.** " The god said.

The dragon's eyes glowed silver while he looked at Naruto and Naruto's eyes turned silver as well. The two just stared at each other for a minute until the dragon raised its head.

" **What the hell are wrong with those humans that they attack this child for no reason!** " he shouted out scaring the anbu. The dragon lowered its head again." **Why do you still want to protect those people?** " He asked, very curious.

"I want to create peace throughout the elemental nations and if I can't get Konoha to lose their hatred for me then my dream has no chance for succeeding. Mine and the Rikudo Sennin's dream." The child said with determination.

" **Ok young one, I'll give you the same right's I gave Hagoromo. We'll train you in our abilities and also allow you to summon my clan. I also will allow you to summon me if you have to battle a bijuu or a demon.** " He said to the child.

Once again the anbu were shocked. Naruto had somehow gotten a god to help him.

" **We have a lot of work to do child. Let's begin.** "

 **End of chapter**

 **And that's all for now. Like I've said above I may edit it at a later time to add the translations. Either way I apologize but I wont forget again. Till next time. Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 5 after 2 weeks of a wait. My apologies but its here. Lets do this**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 5 - Return and powers** **revealed**

Timeskip: 7 years later.

Konohagakure no Sato hadn't changed much since the blond ball had left. It was getting boring without him and his pranks. It was especially boring of the eternal gate guardians Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They were Chunin for a long time and also since being Chunin they have always guarding the gates into Konoha.

"This is so boring! Why do we never get the good parts?" Kotetsu asked.

"Hey Kotetsu, it's an honour to guard the gates of Konoha because we are the first line of defence." Izumo said.

Before he continued they saw four figures coming towards the gate. It was three in anbu clothing with anbu masks on and one person in armour like a samurai. It was red in colour with a swirl on the front.

The person in the armour was 5 feet 6 inches. He looked to be about 15 years old. He had fingerless gloves with metal plate on with a swirl sign on as well. He had on blue shinobi sandals.

When they arrived at the gate the anbu turned towards the Chunin and showed their id. The teen just looked at the village.

When the anbu signed in the 4 people jumped to the roof and started to roof-hop towards the hokage tower.

"So Naruto, how's it feel to be back in Konoha?" the inu masked anbu asked.

"It feels the same Kakashi. Nothing has changed since we left here. I just hope that they will see me for me and not Kurama-chan." The teen said.

The anbu was now scared thinking of what will happen to the mobs if they attack Naruto. He was strong enough to take on all three of them at the same time in their spars now. Even Itachi didn't stand a chance anymore.

They arrived outside the kage tower and walked in and saw the receptionist by her desk. Kakashi went to her and said "hi. We need to see hokage-sama immediately."

The secretary just looked up to see the anbu mask and said "he free anbu-san you can go now."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and led the group to the door. He knocked twice and waited until he heard "come in"

They entered the office and saw the Sandaime hokage busy with paperwork like he always is.

When the old kage saw Naruto he was shocked. He didn't believe his eyes. He was a mini Minato but was dressed in armour similar to what his former senseis were in.

"Welcome back Naruto." The kage said happily.

The teen walked to the old man and hugged him "thanks ji-san. I missed you and Konoha." He said.

The hokage smiled at the teens words. He was curious now to find out how strong the child was, so he wanted to ask.

"So Naruto-kun how strong are you?" the kage asked.

Naruto just smiled "I can take on your 3 best anbu at the same time now ji-san." He said while smiling.

The old man didn't believe it. "Come on Naruto-kun, don't lie to me." He said, thinking that the child was lying to him.

"Hokage-sama he's not lying at all. He can take us and Itachi on at the same time and still win now." Yugao said with Tenzo and Kakashi nodding.

The kage's jaw dropped. A 15 year old teen could take on his best and still win.

Naruto laughed at the sight of his grandfather-figure with his jaw on the floor. But then he remembered. "Ji-san you can ask them about my new skills later but right now I need to get to the academy to pass the Genin exams." He told the kage.

The kage nodded and wrote a note in a scroll and passed it to Naruto. Then he spoke "give this to Iruka and he'll allow you to enter the exam."

"Thanks ji-san." The teen said and turned to his anbu guards. "See you later guys. Bye Yugao-chan" he walked towards her and hugged her.

"See you Naruto-kun. We'll talk later." Yugao said. The kage was shocked by what he saw. He was making the female anbu cheat on her boyfriend and noted to ask about it later.

The child left the office. The kage turned to Yugao. "I didn't know you like Naruto-kun. I thought you were dating Hayate?" he asked.

Yugao was blushing up a storm with what the kage said. "It's not like that hokage-sama. I still like Hayate-kun but Naruto-kun got into my heart." She said in a full body blush.

The others just laughed at how flustered she was. It made the kage think 'what is she hiding?'

"Ok well Naruto-kun will need to have multiple wives in the future." He said hoping to get a rise out of her.

Yugao was shocked "Why hokage-sama?"

"The council will make me enact the clan restoration act on him." he said seriously.

Yugao felt a ping of jealousy inside of her and didn't know why.

"Ok so tell me about his strength. I need to know what level to place him." the kage said.

"Yes sir. His taijutsu styles have all been mastered and also he started to combine them together. I'll put him at mid anbu level. All he really needs is more experience. His genjutsu is high Jonin. He might even be immune to all genjutsu because of his senses and kyuubi. He can still sense us even in a genjutsu. His ninjutsu is beyond kage level. He can use every element including sub-elements and knows jutsu for all of them. He is a fuuinjutsu master by the Uzumaki clan's standards and also is a master with a sword. He's on par with Tsunade-sama with medical ninjutsu. His chakra control is perfect but he must continue to train it to stay there because his chakra capacity keeps on increasing and he has more chakra than all the kages put together." The old man's mouth was on the floor and his eyes were popped out of its sockets. This child was so strong now. It was almost unbelievable.

The three anbu were smiling and giggling at their leader's expression.

"Ok start from the beginning and fill me in on everything." The kage said, getting ready for the full report.

Konoha academy

The new graduation class is ready for their exam and this class is promised to have the highest graduation rate. All of the clans children were in here and all knew what was needed.

Aburame Shino was the heir of the bug-wielding clan. He was 5 foot 2 inches. He had fair-skin and was the tallest of this class. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had on a pair of glasses over his eyes. He had a sea-green jacket with a high collar and black shinobi pants with blue shinobi sandals.

Akimichi Chouji was from the Akimichi clan that could double their size and use their weight in battle. The teen was 4 foot 11 inches. He had spiky brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks. He had a short light green shirt and white shirt with his clan symbol on underneath. He also had a black shorts with a long white scarf, hoop earrings and his forearms and legs wrapped in bandages.

Haruno Sakura was from a civilian family and her mother was on the civilian council. She was also a Sasuke fan girl. She was 4 feet 10 inches. She wore a red dress with a black shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. She had long pink hair.

Hyuuga Hinata was from the noble doujutsu clan but was very shy. She was 4 foot 10 inches. She had shoulder length, dark blue hair and tan fair skin. She had the white eyes of the Byakugan. She wore a cream-coloured hooded jacket with the Hyuuga fire symbol on the shoulder with fur around the cuffs and navy blue pants.

Inuzuka Kiba was the heir of the Inuzuka clan that use dogs as partners in fights. He was 5 foot 0 inches. He had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes and slit pupils. His teeth was sharped than normal and had red fang marks on his cheeks. He wore a grey hooded fur coat with a greyish pants with blue shinobi sandals. He also had a white puppy named Akamaru

Kurama Yakumo was from the Kurama clan who were known for their genjutsu bloodline, making their genjutsu more powerful than normal. She was 4 foot 12 inches. She had light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side and braided on the other side. She wears a pink kimono held with a pink sash and has 2 pockets in the front while under it was a violet baggy pants and red mesh armour and orange sandals.

Nara shikamaru was the heir of the shadow-using clan. He was also a lazy genius. He was 4 foot 11 inches. He has black hair tied in a pineapple way. He wore green mesh t-shirt and grey short sleeved jacket with green edges. He also wore a brown pants and blue sandals.

Sai was an orphan who didn't know his parents' names. He was secretly part of the root anbu under Shimura Danzo. He was supposed to watch the Uchiha twins for the elder. He was 5 foot 1 inches and wore a black shirt that stops just before his stomach and also black shinobi pants and black sandals with a Tanto on his back.

Uchiha Sasuke was from the copy clan that uses their eyes to follow and copy the opponent's moves. He was 4 foot 11 inches. He had black hair and black eyes since he didn't activate the sharingan yet. He wore a short sleeve blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha symbol on it and a white shorts. He also had blue shinobi sandals.

Uchiha Satsuki was the twin sister of Sasuke and also hadn't unlocked the sharingan yet. She was 4 foot 10 inches. She had black eyes and long black-blue hair. She wore a black short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on and black skin tight shinobi pants with black shinobi sandals. She didn't really like her brother for his attitude.

Yamanaka Ino was from the mind reading clan and also were sensors. She was also a Sasuke fan girl. She was 4 foot 11 inches. She had blue eyes and pale blond long hair in a ponytail. She had purple top like a bikini top with bandages wrapped around her stomach. She also had a short purple skirt and again wrapping her thighs in bandages.

The rest of the people were from civilian families and Sasuke fan girls.

The class quieted down when they saw their senseis walk into the room. It was 2 people dressed in standard Chunin attire with Konoha hitai-ate on their head.

"Good morning class. I hope you are ready for the exam. Let's st…" Umino Iruka was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a child in anbu style clothing including the chest plate and forearm armour.

"Is this the academy class of Umino Iruka?" the teen asked.

"Yes it is Uzumaki-san. How can I help?" the Chunin asked

"Hokage-sama asked me to hand over this scroll to you." The teen held the scroll out with the hokage seal on to Iruka. The Chunin took it and opened it up.

'Chunin Umino Iruka.

I want you to allow Uzumaki Naruto to take the Genin exam. He was out on a 7 year training trip with some anbu so I know he will pass the test.

Sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.'

The Chunin looked at the teen and said "come in Naruto and take a seat in between Satsuki and Hinata." Naruto nodded and entered. When Satsuki and Hinata saw who it was they were happy and nervous. They hadn't seen Naruto in 7 years and he changed a lot to them.

Naruto looked at his old friends and smiled at them. There were a few things he missed in Konoha and one of them was his friends. He was really good friends with the 2 doujutsu users.

He walked towards the seat and sat down in between the 2 girls.

They both greeted him at the same time. "Welcome back Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the girls and said "Thank you girls. I missed you 2 while I was gone."

"Where did you go Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked

"I was given a one hour notice until I had to leave Konoha. I went to my clan's home village, Uzushiogakure no sato." Naruto said.

Hinata was confused. "Um… I've never heard of that place Naruto-kun. Is it a new village?" she asked quietly, instantly regretting it

Naruto had a sad look on his face "my clan is gone." The girl's eye widened "my clan was wiped out during the second great shinobi war by an iwa-kiri-kumo alliance. We were well known for our fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu. We also had massive chakra reserves and can also we live longer than normal." He said sadly. "And sorry to hear about your clan Satsuki-chan. I couldn't get a message to you or Sasuke or Mikoto-chan" Naruto spoke to the Uchiha.

The Uchiha girl smiled and hugged him lightly "thank you Naruto-kun. At least I'm not the only one left. My mom is the only adult though." Naruto cringed when he remembered what he did that night to the Uchiha's.

"How did Sasuke take it?" Naruto asked

"My brother is an egotistical ass who thinks that it is an honour to train him. He also thinks that he can get anything he wants just because he's an Uchiha." Satsuki said. Hinata nodded, seeing Sasuke act like that in the academy.

Naruto just shook his head. If that was true then he should have the world since he was an Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga as well as an Uzumaki.

"Well at least I know what to expect now." Naruto said

"So Naruto-kun how strong are you now?" Hinata asked

Naruto smiled at her "I can take on most of our Jonin now after my training." He said.

The 2 girls thought he was joking. "Come on Naruto-kun be serious." Satsuki said.

Naruto looked at her and said "I am serious Satsuki-chan. Why doesn't anyone believe me when I tell them the truth? My training was under 3 of the strongest anbu and some Jonin including your father Hinata-chan and Jiraiya of the Sannin." The girls were shocked by that. He was trained by so much people high up in Konoha.

"Ok everyone let's start the Genin exam. Mizuki-sensei and I will hand out the written exam part and after that one we will go outside for the throwing and taijutsu section. And also we will do the ninjutsu section there." Iruka said and the 2 senseis started.

'They don't know I'm under a Henge right now.' Naruto thought and was smiling at hiding his abilities.

When Mizuki gave him his exam he saw that his exam was not a Genin exam but an anbu exam, but instantly figured out the problem. Genjutsu. Naruto just shook his head "Iruka-sensei, can you please come here?" Naruto asked

"What's the problem Naruto?" the teacher asked not moving.

"Sensei was I given an extra test?" he asked.

"No why?" Iruka was confused.

"Because my exam was meant for an anbu trainee. Come see for yourself." Iruka went to Naruto and saw the teen was right. He didn't understand it. "Mizuki-sensei has placed a genjutsu on my exam, look. Kai" he pushed chakra to the page and cancelled the genjutsu.

Once the genjutsu was lifted he started to fill in the questions and Iruka went back to his desk with a glance at Mizuki who looked angry at being found out. Naruto completed the test in 5 minutes and just puts his head down like a certain Nara.

"Naruto, are you done yet?" Iruka asked

Naruto just nodded his head and put it down again. Iruka went to his desk and took his page.

The teacher marked his page and found that he got a perfect score. He was shocked.

5 minutes after Naruto, Shikamaru was finished. After 50 more minutes the class was done. The teachers collected the exam and lead the group to the practice area outside.

"Ok everyone. We'll start with weapon accuracy, so let's go to the throwing range for kunai and shuriken throwing." Iruka said.

The people lined up and waited for the explanation.

"Ok there are 5 kunai and 5 shuriken here and what you must do is throw it at this 2 targets. Try to hit the vital points. For each vital point you hit, you get a point with a total of 10. First up Aburame Shino." Iruka called him.

Shino, shikamaru and Ino got 6 out of 10. Sai, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata got 7 out of 10. Satsuki, Yakumo and Sakura got 8 out of 10. Sasuke got 9 out of 10. Now it was Naruto's turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come up." Iruka called

When Naruto went to the range he heard Sasuke say "good luck dope" with a smirk.

Naruto did nothing and took the kunai on the table. He instantly noticed the 5 kunai and 5 shuriken were blunt and off-balance.

"Iruka-sensei, my weapons are sabotaged." He said. The Chunin looked at them and saw what he meant.

"Ok Naruto here." He held out 5 kunai and shuriken for him but Naruto stopped him

"No need Iruka-sensei, watch." He added Futon chakra to the weapons and threw them at once. What happened shocked them all?

All 10 of the weapons hit the target and went right through them landing in the wall rather deeply.

"How did you do that?" Iruka asked.

Naruto just smiled and pulled one of his kunai out while pushing more Futon chakra to the blade. Everyone saw the blade take a green-blue hue and the blade lengthen. "All I did was push some Futon chakra to the weapons to make up for the blunt tips. It also stops it from going off balance." The teen said.

"He CHEATED!" Sakura shouted. All the Sasuke fan girls shouted their agreements.

"They're right Iruka. He used chakra in a weapon exam. It's breaking the rules." Mizuki said to his partner.

"No its not. He told us the weapons were sabotaged and used Futon chakra to correct your mistakes so ill allow it with a perfect score." Iruka said.

"You can't do that!" Sakura shouted.

"I can so SHUT UP!" Iruka said using his demonic head jutsu.

The whole class was silent. He only used that when he was angry or when he wanted the class to shut up. It really scared the students when his head becomes massive.

Naruto wasn't bothered by the head. He had a real demon inside of him so this was nothing.

' **Hey Naruto-kun that's not nice.'** He could feel the female Kitsune pout in his mind. He chuckled at her childish behaviour.

'I didn't mean it like that Kurama-chan. You know I don't think of you as a demon.' The teen said to Kurama.

Just when the Chunin was about to begin the taijutsu test Naruto turned to him and said "Iruka-sensei, can you please give me the kunai and shuriken you offered me earlier. The others won't let it go until I do it fairly." The Chunin teacher nodded and gave the child the weapons and Naruto threw them again with one hand and all 10 weapons landed dead centre on the targets. If the target was a person he would be dead 10 times over. The entire class was silent, having no foot to argue with now to prevent him from getting a perfect score.

"Well done Naruto that is a perfect 10 out of 10. Ok, now let's begin the taijutsu section. Can Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji come to the ring?"

Shino and Chouji fought and Chouji won. Sakura and Hinata also fought and sacra was humiliated in the battle. Kiba and Shikamaru fought and Kiba beat him since Shikamaru wasn't a taijutsu person. Yakumo and Ino was the final kunochi group and was a tie. The two girls weren't meant to be Taijutsu users.

Sai and Satsuki was the next match and fought and Satsuki won, but Sai and Satsuki were both holding back.

"Ok well done. Now Sasuke and Naruto come to the ring." Iruka said

Sasuke walked to the ring with an arrogance air around him. Naruto just walked there and took a stance.

"Begin" Iruka stepped out the ring. Naruto stood there and Sasuke spoke arrogantly. "You should just give up dope. You don't stand a chance against an Uchiha elite." He said

Naruto said nothing but disappeared from everyone's sight, causing everyone's eyes to widen and punched Sasuke in the back. The Uchiha rolled but got to his feet just before going out the circle.

The whole class was shocked. This was the first time Sasuke was losing in taijutsu. Not even his sister could beat him.

Sasuke was pissed. This no-name loser was humiliating him. He wouldn't stand for it. Sasuke rushed him, trying to get him surprised with a fist to his face. Naruto caught the fist and threw him over his shoulder.

Sasuke landed out the ring and lost. "Stop. Naruto wins." Iruka said

Sasuke didn't believe it and started going through hand-signs and called "Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!" He shot out a medium sized fireball at Naruto.

Iruka was about to tell Naruto to get out the way until he heard Naruto say "Suiton: suijinheki". A wall of water appeared in front of Naruto stopping the fireball making a steam cloud. Then the crowd heard another jutsu being called. "Doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu". When the smoke cleared everyone saw Naruto standing and only saw Sasuke's head on the floor.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Sakura and the fan girls shouted except for Ino who remembered Naruto when they were younger and how good friends they were.

"He's not dead." Naruto said. "He is buried from the neck down."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE DOPE!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto just shook his head he channelled chakra and stomped on the ground. "Doton: Kai" the ground around Sasuke cracked and spit apart. Sasuke climbed out and the ground closed after he got out.

Naruto went to the class and stood at the back. The whole class was shocked at this person's abilities.

Iruka was just about to call for the ninjutsu section when the Sandaime hokage appeared.

The class was scared now that the Sandaime hokage came to their graduation exam. They thought something was wrong.

"Hokage-sama is there a problem?" Iruka asked a little nervous.

"I wanted to change the ninjutsu portion of the exam a little. I wanted to see it and also want to test their affinities. They also get a chance to show off any other jutsu for extras." The kage said while looking at Naruto. The teen knew that the kage saw his fight with Sasuke and wanted to tell him to calm down.

The teacher nodded confusingly. They don't check affinities, since it was their Jonin sensei's job.

"Ok then Aburame Shino, come up for your ninjutsu exam." Iruka called.

Shino did the academy ninjutsu and did Mushi bunshin no jutsu as an extra. His affinity test showed he had a major earth and minor water affinity.

Chouji also did the academy ninjutsu and the Baika no jutsu to enlarge his body. His affinity was earth.

Sakura also only did the academy ninjutsu and her affinity was earth.

Hinata just did the academy ninjutsu and her affinity was water.

Kiba did the academy and then did the Tsuga on a training dummy destroying it. His affinity was major fire and minor wind.

Yakumo only did the academy ninjutsu and has a major fire affinity and minor lightning.

Shikamaru did the 3 academy and Kage Mane no jutsu on Iruka and made him dance. His chakra affinity was major fire and minor wind.

Sai did the academy jutsu and his Choujuu Giga of a tiger. His affinity was major fire.

Sasuke and Satsuki both did the academy and also did the Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu on a target dummy burning it to the ground. Sasuke's affinity was major lightning and minor fire while Satsuki's is major Fire with 2 minors being water and lightning.

Ino did the academy jutsu and the Shintenshin no jutsu on Mizuki and took control of his body. Her affinity was major water.

"Ok Naruto your turn." Naruto stood in front of the class and looked at the kage.

"May I show them hokage-sama?" Naruto asked seriously. The class was confused.

"Show them what Naruto-kun?" the leader asked.

Naruto used anbu hand signs to communicate with the kage. 'Can I show them all of my elements?'

The leader thought he meant only the main elements so he nodded.

Naruto henged into Iruka and then replaced with Mizuki shocking the teacher. 'Only someone with perfect chakra control and bigger reserves than the target can replace with another person.'

After that Naruto unsealed his chakra to use its full strength. Naruto made the ram sign and called "Bunshin no jutsu" a clone phased next to the teen. Then when everyone thought he was done he made a cross hand sign and called another. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." A clone puffed into place on the other side of Naruto.

Then the clone and Naruto went through more hand signs and called at the same time. "Katon: hi bunshin no jutsu / Suiton: mizu bunshin no jutsu" 2 more clones appeared around Naruto. Fire spun around and came together in a clone while Water came from the air and became a body. Naruto and the shadow clone went through more signs and called again at the same time

"Futon: kaze bunshin no jutsu / Raiton: kaminari bunshin no jutsu" 2 more clones appeared. A small tornado appeared around a point and formed another clone. Lightning sparks shot out of the ground and created a clone. All the clones except the shadow clone went into a line.

Everyone thought he was done until they went through more signs again calling "Doton: tsuki bunshin no jutsu / Youton: kazangan bunshin no jutsu" a piece of earth shot out of the ground and formed another clone. Lava came from the ground and formed another clone.

Everyone was shocked at the clones being made but Naruto was nowhere near done. He called out again "Hyoton: kori bunshin no jutsu/ Mokuton: moku bunshin no jutsu" water and wind came together forming ice in a body form making a clone. Wood shot out of Naruto's body to form a clone.

The clones joined the rest of them. Naruto made more "Ranton: arashi bunshin no jutsu/ Futton: futto bunshin no jutsu" wind, lightning and water came together forming a clone and steam came together in a body. They joined the others. Naruto made more.

"Jinton: chiri bunshin no jutsu/ Bakuton: bakuhatsu bunshin no jutsu" a small white core appeared in the middle and pulled dust out of the air forming a clone. Earth and fire came together into one place forming a clone. Those joined the rest. The people present were wondering how much more he had until he was done but Naruto was far from done.

"Shakuton: shakunetsu bunshin no jutsu/ Jiton: jiryoku bunshin no jutsu" flame balls came and took the form of a clone. Metal sand came together as well and formed a body. The 2 new clones came together and went to the others.

"How much more clones do you have left!?" the hokage shouted.

"Just six more hokage-sama." the people were shocked. Naruto and the shadow clone went through more seals.

"Shoton: suisho bunshin no jutsu / Meiton: meian bunshin no jutsu" crystals formed out of the ground and made a body clone. Naruto's shadow stretched out and shot out in a shape of Naruto's body. They went to the others while Naruto and the shadow clone went through more.

"Koton: hagane bunshin no jutsu / Jinton: jinsoku bunshin no jutsu" liquid steel came out the ground and formed a body then harden then change colour. A blur came and made another clone from speed. They joined the other clones.

"Juryoku bunshin no jutsu / Suna bunshin no jutsu" gravity came together and formed a clone. Sand came out of the ground and formed another clone.

All the clones and Naruto came together and then one turned to the spectators and warned them. "Guys be careful, I'm going to show you all a technique for each element. They can be very strong so stay back and hold onto something." They started to go through hand signs so fast only the hokage can slightly see it. Everyone listened to him and quickly grabbed a hold of something but then everyone noticed something. Naruto and the clones' eyes were all different colours. All of the Naruto's except for 1 had their entire eyes covered in a colour.

"Katon : goryuuka/ Suiton : suiryudan/ Doton : doryuudan/ Raiton : byakurai/ Futon : kamikaze/ Hyoton : kokuryuu boufuusetsu/ Youton : shakugaryuugan/ Mokuton : makusats shibari/ Ranton : raiunkuuha/ Futton : koumu/ Jinton : genkai hakuri/ Bakuton : jiraiken/ Shakuton : kajousatsu/ Jiton : hagane dama/ Shoton : omiwatari/ Meiton : jajimento/ Koton : yoko supaiku/ Jinton : kage sutoraiki/ Shinra tensei/ Suna no hyo/ Enton : kagutsuchi!" all the Narutos shouted casting their techniques.

The first clone breathed out a massive fire dragon that was dark red. The second clone made a dragon of water out of thin air and shot it in the air. The third clone turned the ground into an earth dragon that crashed into the ground further ahead. The fourth clone shot a white lightning bolt towards a target, destroying it. The fifth clone made a powerful whirlwind. The sixth clone made a black dragon made of ice and shot it into the air. The seventh clone shot balls of molten lava out its mouth. The eighth clone's arm turned into wood and flew towards the target dummy binding him. The ninth clone made a cloud which shot out lightning in a wave. The tenth clone blew out a steam cloud blocking the view and heat.

The eleventh clone made a cube in its hand and shot it out and destroyed everything in its way by destroying the atoms in it. The twelve clone hit the ground with its fist and caused the ground to explode. The thirteenth clone made a ball of dark red fire that it threw dehydrating the earth and plant life in the area. The fourteenth clone had iron sand form into bullets and shot towards another target making holes in it. The fifteenth slammed its hand onto the ground causing crystal spikes to form and made a field of spikes. The sixteenth clone held his hand out and shot blue spiritual flames out to a target destroying it with pure chakra. The seventeenth clone put his palm on the ground and liquid steel came out of the ground, then harden into hard steel spikes. The eighteenth clone disappeared and reappeared with his fist in the ground destroying a section of the earth. The nineteenth clone put his arms up and made a sphere of gravity chakra, shooting it out making a crater in the ground. The twentieth clone had sand circle him and shot into the air, then it fell and made holes in another target.

The real Naruto opened his eyes and showed of the mangekyo sharingan making the black flames on a kunai he took out then slashed at the target launching a black blade to fly towards its target, burning it to ashes. After that the clones all disappeared with a mental order. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. A child used every element there is. It should be impossible yet he did.

"A-are you done now Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Must I show more? I have a lot of surprises." the teen said and was about to do more but was stopped by the hokage.

"Naruto, that's enough." The kage said strictly.

Naruto looked at him and saw worry hidden in his eyes. Naruto nodded and went to the table that held the chakra paper and picked one up. He channelled chakra into it and everyone saw that he had all of them.

The paper levitated and split into 5 pieces. The middle one ignited in white flames and burned to dust. The one on the left side of it got drenched and fell away. The left most one turned into dust and flew away. The right most one crumbled into a tiny ball with lightning sparks shooting out of it. The one on the left of it got torn into a million pieces and flew away. The academy students and teachers were too shocked to speak and the kage went to the table to pick up a hitai-ate and handed it to Naruto.

"Well done Naruto. You pass the Genin exam come here tomorrow for team placements." The kage said with a smile. The teen nodded and disappeared with the hitai-ate. Then the leader turned to the others "ok everyone the exam is complete. Everyone that passed must come here tomorrow for the team placements while the rest come next year for a retest." He said and then left the class.

Everyone present didn't move a muscle, still shocked by the display that Naruto gave them.

"Uh ok class dismissed. All who passed be here tomorrow at 8 am." Iruka said sending the kids off.

 **Naruto's home**

Naruto walks into the place he hadn't been in for 7 years. His home was dusty as hell and smelled weird. He even saw mold in some areas.

'Man I need to clean up quickly' Naruto thought. He started to mould chakra and said in his head.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he made 10 clones that began to clean the house up. Naruto looked at the seal on his arm to look at his collection. When he left Uzu he sealed everything that he found into a scroll that he sealed into his arm by a chakra seal. Only his chakra signature can open the seal and release his clan's knowledge.

While he was cleaning he felt a chakra source approaching his house. Then there was a knock on the door.

Naruto opened it and found an anbu there. "Uzumaki-san, hokage-sama wants to see you in the tower now." The anbu told the teen.

"Ok I'll be there momentarily anbu-san." Naruto said and the anbu disappeared. Naruto looked at his clones and left the house to meet the leader.

 **End of chapter**

Translations

Henge – transformation.

Futon – wind chakra

Katon: goukakyu no jutsu – fire style: grand fire ball technique.

Suiton: suijinheki – water style: water encampment wall

Doton: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu – earth style: double decapitation technique.

Doton: Kai – earth style: release

Bunshin no jutsu – clone technique

Kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clone technique

Katon: hi bunshin no jutsu – fire style: fire clone technique

Suiton: mizu bunshin no jutsu – water style: water clone technique

Futon: kaze bunshin no jutsu – wind style: wind clone technique

Raiton: kaminari bunshin no jutsu – lightning style: lightning clone technique

Doton: tsuki bunshin no jutsu – earth style: earth clone technique

Youton: kazangan bunshin no jutsu – lava style: lava clone technique

Hyoton: kori bunshin no jutsu – ice style: ice clone technique

Mokuton: moku bunshin no jutsu – wood style: wood clone technique

Ranton: arashi bunshin no jutsu – storm style: storm clone technique

Futton: futto bunshin no jutsu – boil style: boil clone technique

Jinton: chiri bunshin no jutsu – dust style: dust clone

Bakuton: bakuhatsu bunshin no jutsu – explosive style: explosive clone technique

Shakuton: shakunetsu bunshin no jutsu – scorch style: scorch clone technique

Jiton: jiryoku bunshin no jutsu – magnetism style: magnetic clone technique

Shoton: suisho bunshin no jutsu – crystal style: crystal clone technique

Meiton: meian bunshin no jutsu – darkness style: darkness clone technique

Koton: hagane bunshin no jutsu – steel style: steel clone technique

Jinton: jinsoku bunshin no jutsu – swift style: swift clone technique

Juryoku bunshin no jutsu – gravity clone technique

Suna bunshin no jutsu – sand clone technique

Katon: goryuuka – fire style: great dragon flame

Suiton: suiryudan – water style: water dragon bullet

Doton: doryuudan – earth style: earth dragon bullet

Raiton: byakurai – lightning style: pale lightning

Futon: kamikaze – wind style: divine wind

Hyoton: kokuryuu boufuusetsu – ice style: black dragon blizzard

Youton: shakugaryuugan – lava style: burning stream rocks

Mokuton: makusats shibari – wood style: smothering binding technique.

Ranton: raiunkuuha – storm style: lightning cloud wave

Futton: koumu – boil style: skilled fog

Jinton: genkai hakuri – dust style: atomic dismantling technique

Bakuton: jiraiken – explosive style: land mine fist

Shakuton: kajousatsu – scorch style: extreme steam killing

Jiton: hagane dama – magnetic style: iron sand bullets

Shoton: omiwatari – crystal style: the gods meeting

Meiton: jajimento – darkness style: judgement

Koton: yoko supaiku – steel style: liquid steel spikes

Jinton: kage sutoraiki – swift style: shadow less strike

Shinra tensei – divine judgement

Suna no hyo – sand hail

Enton: kagutsuchi – blaze style: god of fire

 **Well guys, how was it? let me know by leaving a review for me please. Thanks a lot and i hope you enjoyed it. see you next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. No excuses or made up reasons. I'm sorry for the delay but here is chapter 6. enjoy it**

 **The Guardian**

 **Chapter 6**

Konohagakure no Sato – hokage tower

Naruto was walking up the stairs towards the hokage's office after the anbu called him. The secretary wasn't at her desk and the entire tower was empty except for 3 signatures that he sensed.

He knocked at the door to the kages office and waited for a response. "Come in" he heard and opened his door.

He walked in to see the old man and Yugao with her mask on talking to him. He could sense one other person in the room and knew it wasn't one of Sarutobi's men.

"Ah Naruto, come in. we need to talk." The leader spoke to the teen.

Naruto nodded and closed the door. "Hokage-sama where is everyone else?" he asked

"I sent them away. This is just between us three." The leader told him

"You mean me, you and Yugao-chan right?" Naruto asked again.

The 2 present were confused. "Yes Naruto, why?" the kage asked

Naruto looked at the corner where he felt the presence and had his Byakugan on. All he needed to see was the Ne mask on the person. He disappeared from everyone's sight and reappeared beside him and knocked the root agent out.

When the other 2 people saw the hidden person they were shocked. They couldn't sense him but Naruto just walked in and found him.

Naruto removed the mask and found a man around 20 years old with black eyes and black hair with a face that you can easily forget making him a good spy that can disappear at a moment's notice. He opened the man's mouth and looked on his tongue and found a seal on it. He pushed chakra to his wrist and unsealed a brush and started to write a counterseal on top of it. He took a few seconds to destroy the seal.

The Sandaime was watching Naruto work. He was amazed by the skill he had with fuuinjutsu. It showed that he was a master in the art. Then he heard Naruto speak.

"He can be interrogated now hokage-sama. He had a kirusuu-itchi fujin. It would activate when the person spoke a key word and then it will kill someone and there was another part of the seal that liquefies the brain so that a Yamanaka can't read the mind after." The teen said. The kage was shocked at Naruto's knowledge but Yugao knew of it. That didn't mean that she wasn't shocked.

The teen wrote a note on a scroll and put it onto the root, then he made a few hand signs and placed his hand on the person laying on the ground making seals appear on the ground and then a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared the person laying on the ground was gone.

"Naruto, where's the Ne agent?" Sarutobi asked.

"I sent him to the anbu interrogation division. I've placed seals all over Konoha so I can send something or someone just by using a variation of the **gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu**. I must focus on the seal location and do the hand signs and I can transport the item there." The child said

"That doesn't explain how you got seals inside the anbu building" the kage said with a deadpan voice

Naruto looked towards the Neko masked woman who looked down nervously. "I asked Yugao-chan to place a few seals down inside the places I couldn't get to and I had my clones place the rest." He said while mouthing 'sorry' to Yugao. She and Naruto prepared to get into trouble with the leader who just shook his head.

"You and your father are the same. He made the anbu captain place his Hiraishin seals inside the anbu building as well." He said chuckling.

Something in Naruto clicked. "That's why I sense a Hiraishin marker in the anbu building." he said. The kage was confused.

"How do you sense the Hiraishin markers?" he asked

Naruto just lifted his arm up showing a seal on his wrist and unsealed a tri-pronged kunai. He handed it to the leader and walked away but then the other 2 people saw a red-orange flash and Sarutobi felt the kunai being removed from his hand and metal against his throat.

Sarutobi was shocked by that. Naruto just used his father's special technique. "H-how?" he asked shocked.

Naruto took his blade away and jumped off the table. "I asked Kakashi-ni to explain the technique to me. After that Jiraiya-sensei explained what my father wanted the technique to do. I made the seal work like the **Kuchiyose no jutsu** and then my clones worked of fine-tuning the seal to work how I want it to. I wanted to ask you if I could see one of my father's Hiraishin kunai to compare with mine. I've still got problems with my one." He said.

"Like?" the leader asked.

"If I use it to much I may lose a body part and each time I use it the strain on my body is massive. When I use it I feel my body being pulled apart by the speed of the technique. Also using it too much causes me to become disorientated and it drains a lot of chakra, until I master it." The teen said.

Sarutobi got up and walked to the picture of the Yondaime hokage on the wall. He moved the picture to the side to show a seal on a safe. He pushed chakra to the seal and opened the safe, then pulled out some scrolls.

He handed one to Naruto with the kanji 'yellow' on. The teen looked at the leader with confusion. "Your father's notes on the Hiraishin jutsu and also an example of the seal is in that scroll. He asked me to give it to you when I thought you are ready." He told the teen.

He opened the scroll and saw a seal similar to his but had multiple unknown seals. He figured that the unknown seals were what his dad used to stabilise the speed he used in the technique. It also could be used with another idea of his.

"These other scrolls are for his estate and also a letter from him for you." The Sandaime said. "All of your mother's possessions are at their house as well."

"Thanks Ji-san, this can help me with a few of my projects if I can decipher it. Also I need you to call Jiraiya-sensei back to Konoha. I need the key seal for the **hakke fuuin**." The teen said to the leader.

The Sandaime was seriously nervous now. "Why do you want the key seal Naruto?" he asked seriously.

Naruto looked the leader in the eyes. "Me and Kurama-chan have really become good friends and I want to let her out of her cage. Plus, I can control more of her chakra that way and we can sync our power together. That's how bijuu and their containers are supposed to fight." he said. He didn't mention that he hated to see Kurama in a collar since he changed his mindscape.

The Sandaime hokage was thinking about what the child just told him and after a while he finally decided. "Alright Naruto, I will trust you with this. I'll send a message with his next report for him to return." the leader told the child.

Inside his mindscape Kurama was blushing like mad thinking that Naruto was doing it because he liked her, which wasn't wrong. But his intentions was to see her free of any restraint.

 **"Thank you Naruto-kun."** he heard Kurama say in his head.

'Anything for you Kurama-chan.' he said back.

"Thank you hokage-sama, now why did you call for me?" he asked remembering why he was in the kage tower.

"Oh ... yes I wanted to tell you that I'm going to have your powers tested by your senseis today in about 2 hours. I want you to be at training ground 7 by then. Also be warned that the shinobi council will be there." the leader said to him.

Naruto nodded his head and then spoke "will you be joining in the action ji-san"

The kage nodded his head. "Yes Naruto-kun, your senseis will look at your separate skills and then after that me and you will combine all of them in an all-out battle. Ok you're dismissed now. Don't be late." he said to the teen.

"Hai hokage-sama." Naruto said and left the office to the kage and anbu.

Once Naruto left Yugao looked to the leader. "Do you think he is ready yet hokage-sama?" she asked.

The kage had a faraway look on his face. I don't know Yugao, I really don't know, but this world waits for no-one." he said sagely.

She nodded her head sadly knowing that Naruto will be put in severe danger soon.

 **Timeskip: two hours later, training ground 7.**

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 in his battle armour looking like he's ready for war. He sees all of his senseis there. Kakashi, Tenzo, Yugao, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Hiashi, Gai, Shikaku, Tsume, Inoichi, and of course the Sandaime hokage. The only two people missing was Itachi and Jiraiya. there was also a Genin team that he knew and the remainder of the shinobi council, Choza, Shibi and someone that he hasn't met before but has seen in the bingo book from other hidden villages, the clan head of the Kurama clan, Kurama Murakumo and a dragon masked ANBU.

The first thing he noticed was everyone had this look on their face that showed worry. The second thing is that Kakashi wasn't in his anbu uniform.

"Kakashi-ni, where's your anbu clothes?" the teen asked him.

"Oh I've handed in my mask and am no longer a member of anbu." he said. "Our training mission was my last assignment in anbu."

The teen was shocked. "Why?" he asked

I decided that when we return I'm taking a Genin squad with the 'last' Uchiha in it." Kakashi said emphasising 'last' since there was more but he acted as if he was a sole survivor.

Naruto was still shocked but he sort of understood now. "Oh, well good luck with that Kakashi-ni. Hey Lee, TenTen-chan, Neji. How's your training going?" he asked to team 9

Team 9 consisted of Higarashi TenTen, a weapon kunochi who was the daughter of Konoha's best blacksmith. She had a pink kimono-like top on and white skin tight pants on with blue shinobi sandals. Rock lee is a boy with a disease that made his chakra pathways and tenketsus to narrow to allow him to use large amounts of chakra, making it very unlikely that he can use ninjutsu but he was excellent in taijutsu alone. He wears a green bodysuit just like his sensei does. Hyuuga Neji is a member of the branch Hyuuga clan and has a 'caged bird seal' on his forehead, and held a grudge against all of the main family members until Naruto saved his father and changed his attitude to life. He wears a tan short sleeve shirt with the Hyuuga clan logo on and black short pants with blue shinobi sandals.

"Hey Naruto-kun we're good. Nowhere near you yet but we are improving." TenTen said for her team. Lee had flames in his eyes and Neji just looked away.

Then he heard the kage clear his throat "ok now before we begin our skill evaluation, I'm sure you noticed two people here you don't know. Well since you were gone I was able to take enough power back from the council to add the Kurama clan head and the ANBU commander to the shinobi council so let me introduce you to Kurama Murakumo and the ANBU commander Ryu." He said while the two before mentioned people stood forward

Naruto turned to them and bowed to them formally "It's a pleasure to meet you Murakumo-sama, Ryu-sama." He said getting the Kurama clan head to shake his head.

"There's no need to act so formal Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Murakumo said bowing lightly.

Ryu just bowed lightly as well "likewise Naruto. I hope we can work well together." He said confusing the child. He decided to rephrase "I may ask hokage-sama if you can attend some ANBU missions if they need help." This got a nod and a smile from the teen

"Any time Ryu-sama. It will be an honour."

"Ok now that that's out of the way let's begin the skills evaluation. First I want Gai to start with taijutsu and anything else you learned from him." the Hokage said

"Yosh lets go Naruto and show them our flames of youth!" Gai said getting the flames in lee's eyes to come out more. It looked like his face was on fire. His teammates rolled their eyes at his behaviour.

Naruto nodded his head and settled into his starting stance. Gai got into the Goken starting stance and jumped at the teen.

Naruto saw him coming and prepared himself. He blocked a punch coming towards his face and threw his own fist towards the green beast who ducked underneath it and tried to do a leg sweep.

Naruto jumped over the leg and back flipped away from the Jonin. He dashed towards him and tried to punch him in the chest but his fist got caught.

He freed his fist up and jumped back. "Take your seals off Naruto. We should fight seriously." Gai said while taking his weights off. Naruto nodded and made a hand sign "Jū shīru: kai!" seals glowed on his body and disappeared.

They nodded to each other and vanished from everyone's vision except the old kage who was still following them. After a short battle both get knocked back and roll on the floor. When they got up Gai had a few bruises but Naruto had nothing

Gai just smirked at what the child did to him. He knew that Naruto still had his resistant seals on which were heavier than his weight seals. "Very good Naruto-kun. Now let's see how far you can go with the gates. Have you practiced opening them like I told you?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "I've gotten to the 7th gate and I still get tired but not much and my muscles get healed by Kurama-chan." He said.

Gai nodded and prepared for the backlash. "Let's show them our secret training Naruto-kun. Open all 7 now!" he said and Naruto nodded.

Everyone on the side-line looked confused at the child except for lee who knew of Naruto's celestial gates training. "What does he mean when he said 'open all 7 of them'?" Kakashi asked.

Lee answered for Gai. "Gai-sensei is talking about the celestial chakra gates that Naruto can open." He said getting a shocked look from everyone. His team didn't know what he meant though.

"WHAT?! Naruto can open up 7 celestial gates! How?" Tenzo asked.

The kage was the one who spoke after getting over his shock. "It properly has to do with kyuubi. She must be able to heal the damage the gates do to his body." He said figuring it out just from their conversation. Then he thought about something else, "How do you know of it Lee-kun?" he asked the Gai-clone.

Lee looked at his leader and said in a low voice. "Gai-sensei taught it to me as well. I can only open up to 4 gates though." He said again shocking the shinobi.

"Um … hokage-sama what are the celestial gates?" TenTen asked confused.

The kage looked at her and remembered they were a Genin team not Jonin. "The celestial chakra gates are gates inside our chakra networks that limit the amount of power we can use but if you learn of its position then you can open then, weakening the limits that your body has. It gives you a massive boast in chakra, speed and strength for as long as you keep it open but it's very dangerous. If a shinobi's body is not strong enough to handle it then you can die from the backlash of opening the gates and also if you open up the 8th gate then your heart will be destroyed from the power boast. Even if you get power equal of mine."

The 2 Genin were amazed by the power of the gates but then they felt a pressure on their bodies. They were about to see the power of the gates first hand.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the gate in his brain. "hachimon: kaimon kai." He said. His muscles started to bulge out and gained size.

"Kyumon kai" he opened the 2nd gate. He felt his strength increase and felt reenergised

He lifted his arms and crossed them in front of his face. "Seimon kai" he said. His skin changed colour to a red hue and his chakra became visible to the naked eye, swirling around him.

"Shomon kai!" he shouted and placed his hands by his side. Everyone could feel the power that he had and he wasn't even finished yet.

"Tomon kai!" he shouted, the ground around him got spider cracks from his power. His muscles grew to 2 times their normal size.

"Keimon kai!' he shouted. The chakra and air around him made a vortex surrounding his body in it. The chakra was compressed around him.

He started to open the 7th gate and shouted "Kyomon KAI!" the vortex disappeared and was replaced by a blue mist that surrounded him. He was sweating blue sweat which evaporated from his body heat. He then disappeared and appeared behind his sensei and punched him so far away it reminded the Sandaime of one of Tsunade's punches.

It took a while till Gai returned but he looked fine. "Good Naruto-kun you can close them again. Take a brake ok?" he asked while Naruto closed the gates.

Once he closed the last one he fell to the floor from the lack of power. "Ok Gai-sensei." He said while switching into a sitting position. TenTen was next to him worrying about him.

"I'm fine ten-chan. I just feel weak from opening the gates." He said trying to get the young kunochi to calm. He noticed that Yugao had the same look on her face.

"So Naruto-kun, when did you learn how to open the gates? And how did you get so far with then already?" The Sandaime asked.

He turns to Gai who nodded to him and turned back and spoke, "well Gai-sensei started to teach me about the gates about a year before the training trip, it was all theory though as my body was not yet prepared for the stress the gates place on my body. Then I was able to attempt to open the gates about 2 years into my trip when I placed a chakra barrier around us so no one can sense the power output of the gates. Gai-sensei said that I should keep this training a secret from the others as they may worry too much. I was only able to get to the sixth gate during the final year of my trip when you sent him last and tried to go further by myself." The teen said surprising the hokage and the others present minus Lee and Gai.

While he rested up, team 9 started to tell Naruto about some of the missions they went on recently and talking about competing in the Chunnin exams this year.

After 10 minutes he stood up and turned to the kage. "I'm ready to continue hokage-sama." He said.

The kage nodded and looked towards Kurenai and Anko. "Anko, Kurenai please proceed with your test." The leader said.

Anko and Kurenai both nodded while Naruto prepared for another fight. Anko smirked and Kurenai performed a few hand signs. Next thing Naruto knew his world became dizzy until everyone vanished from his sight. All he did was close his eyes and focused on sensing chakra. There were a lot of signals but only 2 were active and being used. He honed on those 2 and prepared for defence.

He sensed a chakra spike and jumped left just in time to avoid being bitten by snakes. He then released the genjutsu by completely suppressing his chakra and then releasing all of it. Once he could see again he found Anko next to him using **Sen'eijashu** and Kurenai still in the same place as before.

Kurenai began waving more signs and Naruto found a tree binding him. He knew it was fake for 3 reasons. He felt no Mokuton chakra in the tree, he felt his chakra flux and Kurenai can't use Mokuton

Kurenai appeared above with a kunai in her hand and was about to strike before she found herself bound in the same place where Naruto was. She realised what he did and her eyes widened. " **Magen: Kyouten chiten**."

Naruto watched as Kurenai bit her lip to release it and dropped to the floor with her back to Naruto. He felt chakra behind him and he jumped over a fireball that headed for Kurenai. She didn't notice it and everyone's eyes widened. The spectators were about to jump before they saw Naruto appear in front of her from a blur, his eyes glowing blue with his hands up towards the fireball. All he did was say the name.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki** " a wall of water appeared out of the air and stopped the fire. Kurenai was glad that he helped her. She hadn't noticed it until it was too late for her to dodge.

The teen channelled chakra into his hands and aimed it at the two Jonin. Blue chakra chains shot out of his hand and encircled them, lifting them off the ground. When they tried to substitute out of it they could not feel their chakra. Now they were worried.

"Hey gaki, why can't I feel my chakra?" Anko asked with worry clear in her voice. Naruto just smiled at them.

"My blue chakra chains can restrain a shinobi and blocks their chakra so they can't escape" he explained, all present were thinking of the application of it. The kage thought of its possible weakness. Then he spoke

"Can anything break it?" Naruto gained a thoughtful look. "Only something that can overpower my chakra or absorb it, but it will take a large burst of chakra to break them." He said after a bit. Then something else clicked "maybe Jinchuuriki can because their bijuu's chakra can overpower it but my gold chains work against that."

The kage nodded and then spoke "Ok Naruto, you can release them now. This test is over." The teen pulled the chakra back and released the 2 kunochi from their trap. Kurenai was grateful and congratulated the blond with a hug, but Anko came from behind him and pushed her breasts into his back. She whispered into his ear.

"My Naruto-kun, you could have taken advantage of me there." Kurenai blushed at the implication of that but Naruto just said

"It's not right to do that Anko-chan. I'm not like that." he said but smirked "if you want to then ok" the blue chains returned and wrapped around Anko, lifting her into the air once again. She squealed when this happened. Kurenai giggled at her friend while Anko started blushing heavily.

"Naruto-kun, let me down!" the snake woman shouted and Naruto laughed but did as she asked and brought her down. Kurenai couldn't stop herself from laughing and Anko smacked Naruto's arm lightly while still blushing

The spectators were all laughing at this but the kage spoke "ok before it happens again let's start the next exam. Kakashi, prepare yourself" he said and Kakashi stepped forward. Naruto gained a serious look on his face.

All the spectators took a step back and Kakashi put his book away. "Naruto release the chakra seals please." The others were confused but Naruto nodded. He's body lit up when he said 'Chakra fuuin: Kai" his chakra flared and wrapped around him in a vortex. When everyone felt his true chakra levels they were beyond surprised.

His chakra reserves were beyond massive. If Hiruzen had to guess it was as large and as potent as Gobi. It was unbelievable that he had so much chakra. Naruto pulled the chakra back into him and nodded to Kakashi. "I'm ready Kakashi-ni" was all he said.

Kakashi nodded and prepared himself. He lifted up his headband and revealed the sharingan. Naruto was instantly on alert, then Kakashi began going through handseals.

" **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu** " he breathed out a fireball towards the teen who just stared at it until he spoke " **Suiton: Teppodama** " He shot 2 balls of water out of his mouth, one hit the oncoming fireball and cancelled it out while the other ball of water went straight for the copy-nin. When he saw it coming he jumped into the air while both of them went through hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suiryudan** " they both shouted with different effects. Kakashi pulled water from the river near him while Naruto pulled water out of the air. Once the dragons hit they dispersed while they both went through more seals, different ones this time. Kakashi finished first.

" **Raiton: raiju tsuiga no jutsu** " Kakashi held his hand out and a lightning wolf shot out and ran at Naruto, who was waiting and used his attack.

" **Futon: kaze no taiho** " the teen then held his hand out where wind chakra gathered before he shot it at the wolf, causing it to disperse. Naruto decided to start attacking and went through one handed seals with his left hand while his right was aimed at Kakashi. " **Raiton: Byakurai.** " a pale white lightning bolt shot at Kakashi at the speed of light and if it wasn't for the sharingan and a quick kawarimi, he would have a hole straight through his chest.

Kakashi as well as all of the shinobi present bowed their head to make a quick prayer to the holy log for saving him and muttered "Amen". He then went through some more seals and fired " **Doton: doryudan!** " a mud dragon rose from behind himself firing mud balls at the teen who looked at it before he said " **Raiton: rairyuheki** " he created a web like wall in front of him which cancelled the mud balls heading his way.

Naruto, aiming to pick up the pace, started going through a longer set of seals before calling " **Youton: youryudan** " spitting out a lava dragon out of his mouth that flew towards the Cyclops. Kakashi jumped out of the way and put some distance between the blond but found himself unable to move. He looked down to see silver sand wrapped around his legs.

" **Jiton: ketsugo suna** " the teen said appearing behind the Cyclops with his hands out and his left eye glowing red while the right one glowing brown. "And now you're dead Kakashi-nii. **Koton: de-yuaru ekikai-ko no ken** " liquid steel shoots out of the ground and wraps around Naruto's arms forming twin swords and he held them to Kakashi neck.

Everyone present was shocked at how the teen took down an elite jonin, ex-anbu captain. Naruto released the koton technique and allowed the steel to wrap around his arms in the form of bracelets. His eyes returned to their celestial blue and he returned the silverdust to his seal on his armour. Everyone watched as the sand flew at Naruto and got absorbed onto his chest plate where they found a glowing red seal on his armour.

Then to everyone's surprise, Naruto spoke, "Kakashi-ni can you use a long range ninjutsu on me? I want to show you all something" the teen asked the masked man

Kakashi was confused but agreed. He waited until Naruto jumped back and made some distance form between the two before he went through handsigns shouting out " **Doton: Doryuudan** " a mud dragon rose out of the ground and went towards the teen who only lifted his hand up. Nobody expected what happened.

The dragon hit its target but didn't get far when all of a sudden, the dragon lost its shape and fell in a heap on the ground. Naruto stood over it with his Rinnegan active. The Sandaime understood what happened when he saw the eyes.

"You used your Rinnegan to absorb the chakra out of it. That's why the mud dragon collapsed right?" he asked the teen who just nodded and deactivated the Rinnegan. It was one of the powers he loved of the rinnegan.

"Yes Ji-san. It's called the Preta path and it allows me to absorb the chakra out of any technique by forming an absorption barrier around me and I can either release the chakra into the air or I can use it to counter." Naruto said, explaining one of his favourite abilities

The aged leader made a decision after that. "Ok, I just want to see your kenjutsu skills and then we will have our spar. Yugao begin your test" he said. Kakashi returned to the other teachers while Yugao stepped forward. Yugao said one thing to the teen

"Please don't destroy my sword Naruto-kun" she said with a smile while Naruto smiled back.

"Sure Yu-chan" the teen said when he lifted his arm showing a complex seal on his wrist. He pushed chakra to it and then his sword that belongs to the dragon summoner, which he named Ryuken, appeared in his hand. He held it next to him and prepared.

Yugao jumped at the teen and slashed at him which he dodged left. He retaliated by appearing behind her and slashing at her back. She blocked it with her sword and aimed a kick at his stomach which he blocked. She jumped away from him so she could get a plan. He didn't give her a chance

He dashed and tried to slash her but the ANBU parried his strike. She then tried to jab him before he jumped back. This continued on for a while and the two ended up giving and receiving blows.

Yugao ended up getting cuts on her arms and chest causing everyone even Naruto to blush because it showed off all the cleavage for her breasts, but she didn't notice. Naruto had cuts and tears in his clothes on his arms but the wounds never showed. His body was healing the wounds as fast as they were being given.

They were about to clash again before they heard the old mans voice. "that's enough you two. The tests over." He said stopping the two dead. They both nodded and yugao sheathed her sword. Naruto raised his arm and unsealed a sheath which he placed the ryuken in. then he placed the sword on his back. He also took a scroll out of his pouch and unsealed a ANBU shirt and held it towards yugao who looked at it confusingly until Naruto pointed towards the slash on her chest making her look and her whole body turned red when she saw it. She grabbed the shirt and ran behind a tree to change. Hiashi decided to activate his byakugan to try and sneak a peak until he saw Naruto stare at him with some anger and disgust on his face and deactivated it. Yugao appeared again in the new shirt on and the old one in her hand and thanked the blond who nodded.

Yugao stepped back to the other teachers so the hokage and Naruto can fight. Sarutobi Hiruzen was deep in thought. 'maybe my plan can work. I hope he agrees.' Sarutobi turns to Naruto "Naruto-kun I want to make you an offer and I'll only go through with it if you agree."

The teen was confused but nodded his head for the kage to continue. "I am getting old and am not as strong as I once was. I want you to be my successor so if you are still willing to take my position then I will unofficially promote you to jonin rank and third-in-command of konoha's shinobi forces after Shikaku." Sarutobi said making everyone else shocker

Naruto had his jaw on the ground and eyes out his sockets. "What do you mean ji-san, I was just promoted to genin and now you want to make me a jonin? Can you do that? And why are you putting me in charge of your shinobi? Is it really a good idea?" he asked. Everyone nodded while shikaku tried to understand what the leader was doing. Sarutobi chuckled at their shock.

"I'm actually not supposed to do this but with your abilities, I can't call you a genin. That is why it's going to be unofficial. And about putting you in charge, I'm putting you there so you can learn." Sarutobi said, Naruto had one question though

"Does that mean that my jonin sensei has to listen to me? Who are my teammates by the way?" he asked

"I've decided to place you on a interceptor/rapid response team with Yakumo and Satsuki and your jonin sensei will be Mikoto. And I think both of you can be in charge. She is a strong jonin and you can still learn a lot from her." The kage said making the blond teen excited. He worked well with Satsuki before he left on his trip but needs to see how far she came. Yakumo is someone he didn't know about, but he can always ask her father to give him a run down on what she can do. He was happy to get Mikoto as his sensei because he heard about her skills.

But then something popped up in his head and he went sad. "Do they know about me being part of the massacre?" he asked. The kage understood and nodded.

"Mikoto knows about it and said she will tell Satsuki what really happened on the day you return. She wants you to be there as well." He said. Naruto nodded knowing that she deserved to know the truth about the massacre.

"And Sasuke? What about him?" Naruto asked.

The kage sighed and spoke "we will probably tell him as well. He's developed a superiority complex that most Uchiha have and said he will kill his brother for eliminating his clan. I'm sure that if he finds out you were in the massacre then he will also want to kill you"

The teen just gained an emotional look. "He can try but I am not going to accept that. I'm not his brother, I will hurt him, maybe even kill him if he tries anything to me for saving this village." He said darkly while Sarutobi nodded sadly. He needs Sasuke to revive the Uchiha clan but understands what Naruto means

"Ok we can talk about this later. Let's begin our spar. You can inform me of your decision after." The kage said removing his hokage robes showing a set of black shinobi armour and a headcap. He prepared and spoke.

"Start!"

End of chapter.

 **Translation:**

Kirussu-itchi Fujin – Killswitch seal

Gyaku kuchiyose no jutsu – Reverse summoning technique

Kuchiyose no jutsu – Summoning technique

Hakke Fuuin – Eight trigram seal

Hiraishin – Flying thunder god

Jū shīru – Weight seals

Hachimon – Eight inner gates

Kaimon – Gate of opening

Kyumon – Gate of Healing

Seimon – Gate of Life

Shomom – Gate of Pain

Tomon – Gate of Limit

Keimon – Gate of View

Kyomon – Gate of Wonder

Sen'eijashu – Striking shadow snakes

Magen: Kyouten chiten – Demon illusion: Rotating mirror of heaven and earth

Suiton: suijinheki – Water style: water formation wall

Chakra fuuin – Chakra seal

Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu – Fire style: Grand fireball technique

Suiton: Teppodama – Water style: Liquid bullets

Suiton: Suiryudan – Water style: Water dragon bullet

Raiton: Raiju tsuiga no jutsu – Lightning style: Lightning beast tracking fang technique

Futon: Kaze no taiho – Wind style: Wind cannon

Raiton: byakurai – Lightning style: White lightning

Doton: Doryudan – Earth style: Mud dragon bullet

Raiton: Rairyuheki – Lightning style: Lightning formation wall

Youton: youryudan – Lava style – Lava dragon bullet

Jiton: ketsugo suna – Magnetic style: Silver sand

Koton: De-yuaru ekitai-ko no ken – Steel release: dual liquid steel sword

Ryuken – Dragon blade

 **AN - Once again sorry for the late submission but if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know. See you all soon**


End file.
